Harry Potter and Destiny's Servant
by musicalmonk17
Summary: Completed! This is my turn of events for Harry and his friends in the sixth year. Draco and Harry, will change perspectives a lot. Be ready for anything!
1. Meet the New Guy

Jay Morris

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just the gremlins in my head.

Harry Potter and Destiny's Servant

"Chapter 1: Meet the New Guy"

Harry was excited. It was his first night back at Hogwarts and it was his sixth year. He could hardly wait until he could get back into his regular routine. Hermione of course was looking over at the teacher's table to try and find the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Ron was too busy turning as red as his hair looking at girls up and down the Gryffindor table.

"Harry, there's our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. It's Lupin again; but who's that sitting next to him?" Hermione asked.

"How would I know Hermione?" Harry said.

Hermione was interrupted by Ron asking, "Harry who is that?"

"Who Ron?" Harry asked boredly. Ron's obsession with girls was beginning to bug him.

"The cute one between the other two cute ones," he said turning redder.

"That was so helpful Ron."

"Sorry. The one with slightly brown hair, and a dark skin tone."

"Oh. That is...ah Hermione what is her name? I had and lost it."

"Her name is Tanya Raven. And I advise you to steer away from her Ron." Hermione had a dead serious look on her face.

"Why? She's smart, in Gryffindor, and is hot. Why?" Ron looked almost hurt.

"If you had heard a tenth of the rumors about her, you would turn and run."

Ron was about to say something but was interrupted by Professor Dumbledore standing to start the feast.

"Welcome to another year at the wonderful school of Hogwarts." The shouts of the students filled the hall almost earsplittingly. "I will state that the Dark Forest is forbidden, and so are fights in any form. We have an old face for an even older job, Professor Remus Lupin is back to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." And somehow, whether by spell or not, Lupin turned just as red as Ron to the applause he received even from the Slytherin table. "We also have a brand new course that has been worked into your schedules, and the teacher will be Professor James Devine. He will be teaching a class that will be called Magical Finishing. I hope to have a good year. Let the feast begin."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione met Harry and a blushing Ron in the Great Hall for breakfast. McGonagall had given out the schedules and of course they still had to double Potions with Slytherins, but now they had to have the new Magical Finishing with them. This was going to be an interesting day, first it was Herbology with Sprout, then Magical Finishing with the new Professor Devine, and then Potions with Snape.

Herbology passed by quickly, that is if you count counting out exactly how many Snapdragon petals to put into a pot of Redberry Nightshade to make sure they don't eat too many.

"Okay, why do we care if her stupid Redberry Nightshade dies because it ate too much anyway?" Ron huffed as he, Harry and Hermione headed towards Magical Finishing.

Hermione stared at him with her usual dislike of ignorance. "Didn't you hear what Sprout said? It's berries are one of the most powerful antidotes in the world, and it will not give them to just anyone. That's why dumb a-"

"Watch that language Granger," came an oily voice.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to find Malfoy, with Crabbe and Goyle. "You really ought to watch what you say you filthy mudblood." Malfoy hurried off with his usual smirk when he saw Hermione's and Harry's wands in their hands.

"Some day I'm just gonna let him have it."

Harry looked at his watch. "We've got two minutes to get there, or we're gonna get it!"

They got into their seats just as the bell sounded for the class to begin. The room was fairly modest. Professor Devine had put nothing on the walls, and only papers on his desk showed he had been here at all. Malfoy turned to look at Hermione.

"Well it looks as though even bookworm mudbloods have to hurry to be on time."

"Malfoy turn around," Hermione snapped.

"What are you going to do?" Malfoy smirked.

"Nothing!" shouted a voice. From the corner devoid of light stepped Professor James Devine. He was wearing forest green robes with blue and purple flames on the hems. He wore glasses that were small ovals, and didn't hide his piercing hazel eyes. His hair was an almost midnight black, and his skin was slightly tan.

"Isn't that right Miss Granger?" said Professor Devine.

"Yes Professor."

"Oh really. That's either you afraid of getting in trouble or an automatic response." Devine's eyes bored into her with amazing clarity.

"I thought I was going to get in trouble."

"That's what I thought. Now, so I don't have to do this to all of my classes, let me spell a few truths so they can fester into rumors. I too attended Hogwarts, I was a Ravenclaw. And much like Miss Granger here, I am a three-quarters muggle born wizard."

Malfoy smirked at Crabbe and Goyle. Devine whirled on Malfoy.

"Think you're better than me Mister Malfoy?" Devine asked.

"No, I don't think I'm better." Here Malfoy took a long pause. "I know I'm better."

"Stand up." Devine's expression hadn't changed.

Malfoy did as he was told.

"How old and tall are you?"

"I am seventeen and I'm six foot even."

Devine turned to the rest of the class. "How many of you think that this six foot even seventeen year old piece of puke can kick my butt in magic?" Harry and Ron had to shield their faces to hide their smiles, and Hermione's grin was bigger than ever.

"Your fellow students don't seem too big with you. Until you can outsmart me in magic Mister Malfoy I am still your better. So show me some respect and we'll get along fine."

"I'd rather sleep with the mudblood Granger." Malfoy said before he realized what he said. Devine had turned around, and then frozen.

"All students to the side of the classroom except Malfoy NOW!" Not one Gryffindor hesitated.

"Ten points from Slytherin for not following an instruction." That got the Slytherins moving.

Devine turned around to face Malfoy. He looked as though he were trying very hard to control his voice. "If there is one thing I will not tolerate in this classroom is the calling of names. If you want to take a stab at mudbloods then here's your chance." Turning to the desks he waved his wand and they transfigured into a dueling stage. Without even looking at Malfoy Devine said, "Step up." Malfoy looked worried.

On the stage Devine lowered his wand. "You wanted a chance to take a stab at a mudblood; here it is. I won't defend myself against the first shot. Be careful and don't miss, or you will live to regret it."

Malfoy knew what he meant, he got one free shot at this mudblood Professor who thought himself better than a pureblood. "_Stupefy_!"

Professor Devine simply moved aside and watched it go by and hit the wall. His wand came up, he shouted "_Aurora borealis_!" and out shot a beam of multi-colored light which slammed into Malfoy, sending him slamming into the wall fifteen feet away from the edge of the dueling stage.

Devine turned to the class. "I am not an easy teacher. Here are some definte tickers of mine: name calling, fights, and slopiness. It is my job to make sure each of you is ready to take on the wide world of magic. You will each be making appointments with me to train specifically in any field that you like. And if you don't show up you will lose 50 points for your house. And any name calling, fights or slopiness in work or attention will result in 10 points being deducted. I urge you to not test me on this. During this class period you will study your butts off, because this class is your new best friend. It will be a trainging day for an individual everyday, and the rest of you can have a study period. The rest of the class is yours. Malfoy your friends Crabbe and Goyle will assist you to the Hospital Wing if you feel that weak." Devine left the class to their own thoughts as he sat at his desk and began writing on a scroll with a giant eagle feather.

When the bell rang for class to end, all the Gryffindors left laughing.

"I cannot believe that a teacher would actually blast a student that far," Ron said.

"That is an image that will forever be burned into my memory," Hermione laughed.

"Well, we'll get it back in Potions with Snape," Harry sulked.

"Just picture Malfoy flying across the room," Ron suggested.

That brought a smile to Harry's lips. For the first time he smiled on the way to Potions.

N/A: Please tell me what you think about my stories. I share an e-mail account so be careful of what you say.


	2. Devine Intervention

Jay Morris

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do have gremlins in my head.

"Chapter 2 Devine Intervention"

Hermione, Ron and Harry were in the common room doing their Potions homework. Just as they had expected Snape had laid on the homework after he heard about what happened in Magical Finishing with Professor Devine.

"James Devine," he said, "yes he attended Hogwarts. And yes he was a Ravenclaw, and yes he is three-quarters muggle. But only Dumbledore knows where the other quarter of his blood comes from. But that has nothing to do with Potions..."

"Hermione if I boil snake scales and add" Ron began.

"No!" Hermione looked at Ron dangerously. "I will not do your homework for you anymore. I want to Professor Devine to be proud of me, just like I was of him today."

"Okay; but will you still help us?" Ron asked.

"Yes, but no more straight forward answers." The next minute Hedwig flew in through an open window with a letter.

"Thanks Hedwig," Harry started but stopped when he saw Hedwig fly to Hermione. Hermione, shocked that Hedwig would deliver a note to her personally, took the letter and thanked Hedwig. Hedwig glided to Harry for praise, received it, and flew back to the Owlery.

"I have to go. I'll see you two tonight in the Great Hall." Hermione quickly grabbed her bag and homework and hurried out of the Common Room.

"Okay did that seem odd, or was it just me?" Harry asked.

"I hope it's just you," Ron said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor Devine started Magical Finishing the next day with a test. "It will be necessary for me to have this to help you with your future." The test looked like this:

1) What is your favorite subject?

2) What is your least favorite subject?

3) Who is your favorite teacher? (Dumbledore does not count)

4) Who is your least favorite teacher?

5) What occupation are you hoping for?

6) How can I help you get there?

7) Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend?

8) What house do you belong in?

9) Who are your parents?

10) On the scale of one to ten below, circle the number that tells how comfortable you are with Professor Devine as a teacher.

12345678910

Extra Credit (worth 15 extra credit points and 75 points for your house): What is Professor Devine one quarter blooded?

After collecting all the tests Professor Devine turned back to the class. He took his wand and raised it in the air. With a shower of sparks he disappeared. "Keep looking at the front of the class. I am going to ask random people questions. When I call your name, you are to stand, restate the question, and answer. You will not be graded on how well you answer, but on how well you participate. Ten points from Slytherin. Pay attention Miss Patkinson." Pansy's mouth was open as she slunk low in her desk.

"Neville Longbottom. What are the three Unforgivable Curses?"

"The three Unforgable Curses are Imperio, Crucio, and Advada Kedavra."

"It's Unforgivable, not Unforgable Longbottom." Draco laughed.

"Ten points from Slytherin. Draco Malfoy. What is the name of the herb that will allow whomever eats it to breathe underwater?"

"Gillyweed. Everyone knows that; don't they Potter?"

Harry's hand was on his wand before he felt a hand on his shoulder and a voice whisper in his ear "Don't." Next Devine's voice bellowed "Twenty points from Slytherin, and Draco you now have detention."

"What!? Why?"

Devine appeared right next to Draco. "Because you didn't follow two sets of instructions and thought it would be funny to push my authority. I said no fighting and repeat the question. That will be all you can sit down." Malfoy grumbled something about his father hearing about this as he sat back in his chair.

"Now, Hermione Granger. What is the name of the potion that will turn it's drinker into another person?"

"The name of the potion that will turn it's drinker into another person is the Polyjuice Potion."

"Thank you. Now, Pansy Patkinson what is the name of the charm that is used with Locomotor mortis?"

"The name of the charm that is used with Locomotor mortis is the Leglocker Curse."

"Thank you. Ronald Wealsey, what are the names of the four Quidditch balls?"

"The sn... the names of the four Quidditch balls are the snitch, quaffle, and bludgers."

"Very good on your correction. Now Scott Defreull, what are the names of the planets that must be alignment for the best results on a love divinitation?"

"The planets that must be aligned for the best results on a love divinitation are Venus, Mars, and Saturn."

"Good. Two more questions. Emma Kelton, how do you turn an animal into a water goblet?"

"You turn an animal into a water goblet by tapping three times, and say Vera Verto."

"Thank you. And finally Ivan Trelgar, what are the colors of young unicorns?"

"The colors of young unicorns are gold for males and silver for females."

"Thank you. There was one question each from Quidditch games, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, and Divinitation; core subjects any respectable wizard or witch knows. You should all be able to answer questions of a similar nature. I thought I could let you just have a study period, but Professor Dumbledore and Minister Fudge feel I shoud refinish your other learning as well. You will now have to go over some of the older information, and take tests over it again. Which also means you will have another teacher for all your subjects, me. Never be afraid to ask me for help. Class is dismissed when the bell rings." Devine sat down at his desk and started looking over the tests.

On the way to Potions, Draco decided to pick a fight. Taking out his wand he knocked Hermione down and laughed hysterically. Harry and Ron helped her up and kept walking to Snape's classroom. A few minutes later Draco did it again, and this time Harry let him have it. "Expelliarmus!" Draco hit the floor just as Snape came out of his classroom.

"What is going on out here?" Snape asked.

"He did it Professor! He attacked me for no reason at all!" Draco yelled.

"No sir, I didn't I swear," Harry was scared. Snape looked for any reason to torture him.

"Silence. I am going to take away from Gryffindor fifty points, and give you"

"Nothing!" Professor Devine was quickly walking down the hall. "What Mr. Malfoy didn't tell you is that he knocked down Miss Granger twice in the hallway breaking two rules himself. And for that I am going to take fifty points from Slytherin and give him two more detentions to go with the one he already owes me. Draco I'll see you tonight in my room at seven o'clock exactly, is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well. I will take fifty points from Gryffindor still, but no detention. All students inside." Snape glared at Devine who seemed to return twice the acid in his glare.

"Harry I wonder if I might talk to you real quick, if that's alright with your Potion's master?"

"Do as you like Devine."

"I always do."

Devine lead Harry a little ways off from Snape's classroom. "Harry I want you to make your appointment for my personalized help tomorrow night. Will you do that for me?"

"After what you just did for me Professor I'll do anything."

Devine laughed. "Don't worry about Snape; he may be a mean teacher but he still does care about you. Of course he's payed to." At this Harry guffawed heavily. "Come prepared to work Harry. I can help you become an Auror, but only if you are really committed, and you'll stop picking fights."

"Yes sir Professor."

"Good. I'll give Gryffindor ten points for your cooperation. Now run along to class before you miss too much."

N/A: Don't try to read too much into anything yet. I weave a heavy web of story, so if you don't get it don't worry, I sometimes don't get it either.


	3. Devine Appointment

Jay Morris

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just the gremlins in my head.

"Chapter 3: Devine Appointment"

Draco was sitting in the Slytherin common room. He had just received an owl from his father, and his pompous attitude had deflated. According to his father Professor Devine could not be touched, and that he was allowed to be as serious, nice, or extreme as he needed to be. This also meant that Draco couldn't get out of the three detentions that he owed Devine. Draco looked at his watch and gasped. He had six minutes to get to Devine's classroom, and that was no easy task. He tore out of the common room as though all of Gryffindor house were out to get him. Draco opened the door just as a clock in Devine's classroom chimmed seven o'clock, the start of his detention.

"Cuttin' it kinda close aren't you Draco?" Devine looked up from his desk.

"Yes Professor; sorry."

"What did the owl from your father say?" Devine showed no emotion on his face.

"How did you know about that?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Allright. I informed the Ministry, and your father, myself just so they would know before your owl got there."

"Yes sir."

"Well, I have nothing for you to do yet, but you still owe me a detention. And I would rather not have you for detention every day; so sit down and talk to me. Talk about yourself."  
Draco was shocked. He was being told by a teacher who had blasted him twenty-five feet into a wall, and given detention to just sit down and talk. As he sat down in the desk right in front of Devine's he asked, "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know about your life Draco. Tell me about your secret crushes, current grades, and personal goals. And don't worry, no one will ever know about these things you tell me. I put a special charm in this room, that whenever 'school' is over and I have appointments no one will be able to eavesdrop in any way. Feel ready to talk now?"

Draco told the whole story of his life, he just couldn't help but feel safe with Devine. He told of how abusive his father was, how his mother ignored him when he was home for the summer, how boring school was sometimes, and that he wanted to be an Auror when he graduated. He even told of how he really did like Granger, and pretended to not like her so his father wouldn't banish him from his profits, and he would save face in front of his fellow Slytherins. All through this Devine didn't shift his position, move his eyes, or even blink; until Draco had finished.

"Have you ever tried to tell her?" Devine's voice was very concerned, almost as if he felt his pain.

"No. I entertained the idea of me and her once, but I just don't see that happening." Draco felt depressed now.

"Why don't you think it will work?" Devine was serious now.

"Because she is smart, a Gryffindor, and a muggle born. My father would murder her in front of me, and then send me to Azkabhan prison, and that was if he was having a good day."

"Want my help?" Devine blinked for the first time, and a tear rolled down his face.

"You want to help me? How could you do that?"

"Remember that owl from your father, he and the Ministry of Magic can't touch me. So, if I were to require you be with her for some reason, they couldn't throw a fit. But remember, you couldn't come too fast; she must be willing for you to be with her as well, otherwise you'll hurt her as well as yourself."

"You say that like it's happened to you before."

"Not that exactly, but I know first hand your fear." Devine closed his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks again. "I was so young and so in love. We had both just graduated from Hogwarts and were living together in a simple house outside of London. She was working as an Auror and I was working in the Ministry of Magic in Muggle Relations. I came home one day to find the Dark Mark over our house, and my wife murdered in bed. I went into such a rage that I had no contact with any people other than Death Eaters. I attacked and killed one of them in my rage, and left a note of where to find me. I went into seclusion and endured attack after attack with the Unforgiveable Curses. Only my rage kept me going, my rage caused by love. During a break in being attacked I learned dozens of ancient curses, charms, and spells forgotten to wizard-kind since the days of Merlin. And since then, I have been given the Order of Merlin First-Class, named Official Magic Expert, and have a higher pay level than the other teachers. So I know love and I know loss, and I don't want you to go through half of what I went through what I went through."

Devine opened his eyes, and Draco was in tears. "I have something for you. I prepared it in hopes of giving it to at least one student." Devine took a ring out from a desk drawer and tossed it to Draco. It was a silver ring with a snake head on the crest with emerald green eyes. "This is a ring for a Slytherin in love. Put it on, and close your eyes." As soon as Draco put it on, he closed his eyes and could see Hermione. She was studying her Transfiguration homework while leaning on one arm. Draco opened his eyes and she disappeared. "What did you see?"

"I saw Hermione. She was studying." Draco closed his eyes and saw her again.

"I thought so. That ring will allow people who have feelings for one another to communicate with thought, but only with one of three other rings." Devine pulled out three more rings; a bronze ring with a sapphire eyed eagle, a golden ring with a ruby eyed lion, and and a black ring with a topaz eyed badger. "These were the rings my beloved wife, our two best friends, and I used in school to plan group dates. They will adjust to the proper houses but we each were from another house. Myself from Ravenclaw, my wife from Hufflepuff, and our friends from Gryffindor and Slytherin. Offer Hermione the Gryffindor ring, and see what she says. Don't tell her what it does, just offer it to her in class when you get your opportunity. Now it's ten thirty so you need to run to bed young man. And remember this, I am always here."

"Thank you Professor." Draco walked quietly out of the door, and didn't make a sound as he shut the door. He walked slowly and thoughtfully back to the Slytherin common room, said nothing to Crabbe and Goyle, who were fighting over the last Chocolate Frog in the room, and went straight to bed.

N/A: I realize it's a bit short, but then again some of the best chapters will be. Sorry if you really would like my writing to be longer.


	4. Auror Training

Jay Morris

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just the gremlins in my head.

"Chapter 4: Auror Training"

Harry walked to Devine's classroom. He had made his appointment for the next day, as he had promised, and it was five minutes until it was supposed to start. He let his mind wander through the events of the day; Professor McGonagall turning a broom into a flower; Professor Trelawney predicting his death again; and Ginny purposefully running into him constantly. Not that he minded, but the last time, she bruised him in the side.

Harry opened the door to Devine's classroom to find him talking to Malfoy. All the desks were gone, and the floor was bare.

"Professor, did I come at a bad time?" Harry asked. He didn't want to embarrass himself.

"No, you're right on time. I found out from both of you that you wish to Aurors, which actually makes a lot of sense from your tests. Now, you will have to put aside all petty differences when you have training. And this is why; when you are an Auror you may have to have help from others, and it's best to not be enemies working together." Devine looked them both squarely in the eyes. "I don't want you to fight. You are both top of the line, and with the proper training you would rival Van Helseing himself as an Auror. Now, we will begin your training with the Dark Arts, and that includes dueling. You will have to take turns with me, because I don't want any accidents. Harry will you be first?"

"Yes Professor."

"Wand at the ready. I want you to block this attack with the Shield Charm and then return with Expelliarmus. Okay?"

"Allright."

Devine pulled out his wand and yelled "Stupefy!"

"Protego!" Devine's charm bounced off an invisible wall. Harry focused and yelled "Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!" Harry's charm bounced off the shield.

"Wands down." Harry lowered his wand. "Harry, you're dead."

"What?"

"You're dead. You were too slow on the returning, I could have hexed you into oblivion twice by then. You need to have faith that the charm you casted will still protect you, and it will. So while it's still in effect you can return an attack on your opponent and try to knock them out early while you still have all your strength. But to give you the best demonstration I could find I have an assistant tonight. Professor."

Professor Lupin stepped from the darkness into the light. He looked older again, but he had color in his cheeks this time.

"Are you ready Remus?"

"Whenever you are James."

"Very well. Harry would you give us a count please. In ordinary duels you wouldn't count but here we will so you can see how fast you need to think."

"One . . . two . . . three!" Just as Harry said three, Lupin launched "Stupefy!" just as Devine did. Both charms collided and showered the room in light. The two began to circle neither moving their eyes off their opponent. Devine yelled "Orbius incerno!" and sent a ball of flame spinning toward Lupin. Lupin countered with "Knox!", then quickly yelled "Forte forticus!" knocking Devine against the wall. But before Devine hit the wall he yelled "Expelliarmus!" knocking the wand out of Lupin's hand and sending Lupin to the floor. Devine hit the wall hard, but was up in a minute and had his wand pointed at Lupin.

"Toast."  
"I know."

"Thank you Remus. That was it."

"I forgot how much fun it was with you around."

"Everyone did."  
"Tomorrow at breakfast."

"Until then."

Devine turned to Harry and Draco. They were staring at Devine with wonder, and watching Lupin limp out of the room. "Now, I would have been defeated by his wall of force, but I had physical strength to fall back on, and that's something that you two need. So, like the muggles use for defense, you will learn a style of martial arts to train your bodies to take pain and keep going. Because along with Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures you will need to know how to work any angle of the Defense of the Dark Arts. You will face Dementors, dragons, magically enhanced animals, trolls, spirits, banshees, mummies, vampires, and an even longer list of enemies of wizard kind."

"Professor?"

"Yes Draco?"

"Who killed your wife?"

"Draco, I will answer that question at another time. I promise, and I never go back on my word."

"Oh, sorry Professor."

"That's quite allright Draco. I want you to ask questions. Just remember that their is a time and a place for all answers. You may go if you wish, but I need to talk to Harry privately. So, if you want that answer tonight please just put these in your ears and do some homework or something while I talk to him."

"Yes Professor." Draco pulled out an essay for Snape due tomorrow and started writing.

"Now Harry. I want you to know something about me. First of all, I know what happened to your godfather Sirius Black." Harry looked at his feet to hide the tears. "But, I know something about that place he disappeared into that only two, almost three, people know about besides myself. There is a way to get out of there, and there is a way to communicate to people who have gone past the curtain. You know the story of Sleeping Beauty don't you?"

"Yes I'm familiar with it."

"Well the Magic Mirror was actually a real mirror that existed in the real world. One of Merlin's apprentices wrote the story to hide the true meaning. That mirror is able to communicate with people on the opposite side of that veil. And there is a way to recreate the mirror. Dumbledore advised me to thoroughly think it through before I told you this, and I have. I don't want you to be hurt again. You are vital to the future, I don't know why or how, but you are."

"So will you recreate the mirror?" Harry was ecstatic. The chance of seeing Sirius Black again was incredible.

"Not yet. First you must earn that priveledge. You must have double sessions with me, and not get any kind of trouble. If you do all that, in a month I will let you see Sirius again. Do we have an agreement?"

"Done!"

"Allright, now off with you before McGonagall comes down here and duels me trying to get you to go to bed. Draco, her name was Moriah Jones. Now to bed with you! I'll see you tomorrow in class."

N/A: I would still like to have input, and please don't threaten me. I don't respond well to threats.


	5. Devine's Promise

Jay Morris

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just the gremlins in my head.

"Chapter 5: Devine's Promise"

Draco was late, and was running for Magical Finishing as fast as he could. Pansy had decided to try to finesse him again, and wouldn't leave until he kissed her. The taste of her lips was still there, even though he had wiped his mouth three times. He got to Magical Finishing only to find a note on the door:

"Magical Finishing will meet in the Great Hall all this week."

-_Professor James Devine_

This meant Draco had to run from Devine's classroom to the Great Hall in half a minute, and his side was already heaving from running so far. Just as Draco started to walk the door opened and Professor Devine stepped out.

"Running late Draco?" Devine's voice was very playful.

"Yes Professor."

"By coincidence I am too, so we'll show up together."

"Thank you, thank you Professor."

Draco and Professor Devine walked into the Great Hall to find Lavender Brown fighting with Pansy Parkinson. Draco reached for his wand, when Professor Devine's wand fired cords and tied the two to opposite walls of the Great Hall.

"Never have I seen such disrespect. Fifty points from each house for fighting, and another ten more for disrespecting me as a teacher and each other. And so this does not happen again in any way, shape, or form; the both of you have detention, and an extra assignment that you will see me after class about. Now, are you two quite finished?" After two nods he told the students to sit on the floor.

"Now, on to today's lesson. The Ministry of Magic has granted me permission to start a 'Crash Course in Life.' Each of you will be paired with a classmate of the opposite sex, given an occupation and wage, (not in real money), given a house to pay for, food to pay for, and other such necessities. Your partner will be your spouse. While you are paired all house responsibilities will be yours, including laundry, and diaper changing. Yes, diaper changing. A few weeks after your pairing, each of you will receive a child to care for. Should your child die, or be seriously hurt, you will fail. And each couple will be given a nice home in the mountains not far from here. All of your houses will be in a collective 'village' and that will be where are all of you will spend the next four months. And during this time, I will be living in the same vicinity and will be grading how well you use all of your knowledge. Now everyone will write your name on a piece of provided parchment, gentlemen on the pink and the ladies on blue. No, I didn't mix the colors on accident. I bewitched the parchment for a specific reason. Yes Miss Granger?"

"What about our school work?"

"I thought you might ask Miss Granger. I talked this over with Dumbledore and Minister Fudge and they agree with me that this will be a good enough test on you all that you won't need school exactly. Owls will be sent daily to your house with homework assignments, notes, and all needed 'school' work. You will send your answers out by owl and such. And this is how you will receive all such school-realated things. Yes Mr. Potter?"

"What about Quidditch?"

"You can play there. Oh! You meant on house teams. Well, I don't know about that. I'm sorry I didn't anticipate that. But that does remind me; just because all of you are away from Hogwarts doesn't mean you get out of having training meetings with me. Now, I will organize your pairs. You have ten minutes to say good-bye to everyone else that you wish to. Be back here at noon, the Floo Powder network has given us a small window to use four ports for departure."

Devine left the classroom with the names on the parchment. Everyone was in shock. Being their own guardians was exciting. Ron was looking forward to being paired with a girl and stuck in a house with her for four months. Hermione and Harry looked at each other and shrugged, neither one of them anxious for this. Draco had to hurry out to not be seen with his grin.

Ten minutes later... all of them were back in the Great Hall. Professor Devine was standing near a fireplace, with a long list in his hand.

"Come on now, hurry up. As I call your names come forward and stand in the fireplace. From there you will be sent to your house. First pair, Ronald Weasley and Tanya Raven."

Ron and Tanya were in the fireplace and then disappeared in a flash of green flames.

"Scott Defruell and Emma Kelton. Seamus Finnigan and Pansy Parkinson. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

A unanimous murmur went through the class at these names. But just like the other pairs in a flash of green flames they were gone to their new home. Soon all of the students were gone but one, Harry Potter.

"I just didn't understand it Harry. Somehow everyone but you got paired instantly, I was sure I had an even number of genders. But, you must have a wife so I did a little scouting. I found a girl who agreed to the terms I set, and she should be here shortly." The doors swung and Harry turned to see a girl running with the Gryffindor patch on her shoulder and flowing red hair, Ginny Weasley.

N/A: I did this so I could show my opinion about hidden relationships and ones that could be. I also wanted to have a little more fun with growing up teens. Demonic grin


	6. Problems

Jay Morris

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just the gremlins in my head.

"Chapter 6: Problems"

After the smoke cleared Draco and Hermione stepped into the living room of their new home for the next four months.

"Professor Devine wasn't kidding when he said nice," Draco said.

The house had three bedrooms, two of them master bedrooms, a spacious tile kitchen, a comfortable living room, and a dining room with an authentic chandelier. In the third bedroom there was a baby crib with mobile, and an empty dresser. The house also had a back porch with a patio and a pool a few feet away. And out in front was a dog fenced in by a fence going around the entire property.

On the dining room were two letters one addressed to Miss Hermione Granger, and the other to Mr. Draco Malfoy. Inside was the information for their occupations,(Draco was to be a worker in the Defense of Wizardkind Office, and Hermione an assistant in the local book shop), the amount they would have to pay for the house, and other such information. And that night there would be a meeting in the town hall, Professor Devine's residence, to answer any questions. All couples were to sit together. There were to be door prizes and also a special drawing.

"Allright Hermione" Draco began.

"Did you just talk to me without using my last name or insulting me?" Hermione was in shock. Malfoy never did this.

"Yes. Are you ready for a confession?" Draco asked. He hoped he could play his cards right. If she shot him down, the next four months might be cut drastically short.

"What, are you madly in love with me and that's why Devine put us together?" Hermione joked.

Draco didn't respond.

"Are you?" Hermione asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Yes." Draco was ready to run, hide, and cry for the first time in his life, but something held him where he was.

"You're serious?"

Draco's voice failed him, so he nodded his head.

"Wow. I love you too."

Draco looked up, his eyes welling up with tears.

"You love me too? Even after all I've put you through?" Draco couldn't believe it. She loved him too.

"Yes, even after all that. I just always have. I first started loving you when I watched you duel with Harry."

"Well, there's something I need to ask you." Draco cleared his throat. "Are we going to let everyone else know, or are we going to 'play' on?"

"Who cares if they know?"

"My father. If he found out I loved a muggle born he'd be sooooo mad."

"Well, actually I'm not a full muggle born. When I started liking you I did some research in my family. My deceased grandmother was actually a full-blooded witch, a squib with non-magic children, but a witch nonetheless. So, technically, I'm a quarter witch. And that's why Professor Devine said that he and I are alike."

"Well, that's sort of a relief. I'm tired, you want to lay down for a while?" Draco's heart was racing but he knew he had to take it slow. He'd give her the Gryffindor ring when he proposed. What could be more perfect?

"After you answer a question."

"Okay. . . shoot."

"Are we going to carry this through, even after the four months are up?"

"I see no reason why not."

"Allright."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

At the town meeting all the couples put in the last name of the male, and took their seats. Every seat was labeled so Devine knew who was there, and who wasn't. Draco and Hermione were seated right next to Ron and Tanya.

Ron leaned over to Hermione and in a whisper asked, "Do I need to have a hex ready for Malfoy?"

"No, Draco is being very polite."

"Did you just call him Draco?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that?!" Hermione for the first time was actually ready to fight one of her friends.

"No." Ron turned his attention back to Tanya, who was looking at him dreamily. Tanya was an average girl with brown hair, and brown eyes. Her skin gave her an elegant hispanic look, and her attire hid nothing about her feminine physique. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked up to see Professor Devine stand up to begin the meeting.

"Welcome all. I hope you found all the information I left you in your houses. And I trust all of you found your houses comfortable enough. Now, we will have three door prizes for a bag of 50 extra Galleons to pay your expenses. And the first name is Mr. and Mrs. Potter. You can pick up your prize after"

Just then Harry, followed shortly by Ginny, came in at a sprint. Harry was still trying to get his shoes on, and Ginny was trying desperately to straighten her hair. Professor Devine suppressed a smile when he said, "But it looks as though you've already had your prize."

Hermione turned to Ron to ask how Harry's name got in the drawing when he wasn't even here, as Ron was shaking his head disapprovingly at Ginny, when she decided to not ask.

"Now, each of you will report to work tomorrow at the times given, and I urge you to not be late. Use the pot of Floo Powder by your fireplace. Also your pay will come in to you at week intervals, be careful on your spending. Gringotts Bank will not accept transactions from this point, and the money isn't real anyway. As some of you may or may not have noticed, this is an actual magic community. The witches and wizards here are all friendly to Hogwarts and are respected by many of the magic community, be on your best behavior. This is completely an experiment, and I want to be able to do this next year. Now, I believe that is all I have, except in answer to Mr. Potter's question regarding Quidditch; if you wish to attend matches and practice you must work that out with your partner."

"Professor Devine," Seamus Finnigan asked.

"Yes Mr. Finnigan?"

"Why do we have two bedrooms, do you not fully trust us?" A grin played at his lips.

"Let me think . . .NO!! The two master bedrooms are for one student only each, and the third is of course the baby room. Dates are highly encouraged. They are a good way to get to know your partner, and that will make the four months go smoother. Any other questions?"

"What's the special drawing?"

"Oh yes. The special drawing is for a house elf to help around the house. And that house will be Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom."

Neville looked relieved and Luna looked ecstatic.

"For the other two bags of Galleons, the winners are Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, and Mr. and Mrs. Defruell. And girls get used to being called by your partner's last name."

Hermione looked at Draco with a smile on her face. "Why would I mind?" Draco returned her smile with a squeeze of her hand.

Just then the doors burst open and who should walk through but Mr. Lucius Malfoy.

"Professor Devine I want to see you, my son, and that girl right now!" His voice rose high above the murmurs that preceded his entrance. Draco and Hermione were scared. Professor Devine's face had not changed from the moment Lucius had walked through the doors. His eyes were focused and deadly and his hand was fingering his wand.

"Very well. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy please remain, everyone else to your homes. Follow me please Malfoys."

Devine lead the way into a room with several chairs and a large space. Hermione and Draco sat down and waited for Lucius Malfoy to come in. Not knowing what else to do Hermione gave Draco a small kiss on the cheek and whispered, "It will be okay. Devine won't let us down." Draco tried to smile, but couldn't get it to stay on his face.

Lucius came into the room and started yelling, "What were you thinking putting my son with a mudblood!?!" His face was contorted with rage and his hand was itching to pull out his wand.

Devine remained calm but alert. "I don't understand the question."

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. I know you put the two of them together on purpose, and I want to know why!" Lucius was seething, almost unable to contain any rage.

"Lucius Malfoy, I must first ask you to contain yourself a little better. Secondly, I had nothing to do with them being paired. Just like in the Triwizard Cup, it was an impartial entity that selected the names. I just put them together in the order that they were drawn, and sent them to their houses."

"Then Draco will be repaired immediately. I will not have him be stuck in the same house as a mudblood."

"Say mudblood one more time and you will regret it for the rest of your natural life."

"Very well, the muggle-born, will be relocated at once. Is that clear?" Lucius had his eyes dead set on Devine when he said this.

"Crystal." Lucius turned to walk out when Devine continued. "But that doesn't mean I will do it."

Lucius turned to find Devine standing and staring at him.

"What did you say?"

"I said that doesn't mean I will do it."

"I am a school governor, you will do as I say."

"Oh yeah, that's right you forgot. I can tell you to go kiss a hippogriff and you can't do a thing about it." Devine's look was smug.

"You think so huh? Guess again. The governors have all agreed that Dumbledore gave you too much power, and we have power over you now."

"Once again, you have missed a by-law that Dumbledore wrote, and I quote, 'In the case that the school governors take complete control of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, all final decisions shall be made by the teacher and student in agreement.' So, Draco has a say in whether or not Hermione becomes someone else's partner and he gets another or not. Draco?"

Draco looked at his father, then at Devine, and finally at Hermione.

"She stays."

"So you say!" Lucius yelled. He advanced on Hermione with such speed even Draco yelled. But Devine leaped forward, grabbed the back of Lucius's robes, pivoted, and sent him flying to the other wall.

"You just committed an unpardonable act."

"No one will ever know!" said Lucius standing up.

"Oh really? And how do you plan that? Dumbledore is on his way right now, and he's going to be accompanied by three Ministry wizards. And if you want to try to take down this part vampire, be my guest, but you aren't gonna win." Devine's wand was on the ground, forgotten in the heat of the moment, and his incisors were growing into fangs.

"I could have you fired from Hogwarts for not reporting that you are part vampire."

Devine's fangs were fully bared and his voice had a thick tone to it now. "Dumbledore, and the faculty know. I have a potion owled to me weekly that allows me to persist on human food, and not seek blood. The fact that you governors never knew about it is beside the point really."

Just then Dumbledore, and three Ministry wizards came in with wands at the ready.

"Excellent timing Professor Dumbledore. Arrest Devine. He has tried to kill the children. Look his fangs are bared ready to attack," Lucius said. He straightened his robes and hair.

"Actually Mr. Malfoy, you are going to Azkaban prison. You have attacked a student, and threatened a teacher. We also found some interesting artifacts in your house that would be enough to get the Dementor's Kiss administered. Let's go."

"Wait!"

Everyone turned to Draco.

"He is still my father. Can you just let him slide this time, and the next time go the extreme on him?"

"No." Dumbledore looked sad. "I'm sorry, but some punishment must be made. And the least we can do is snap his wand, and send him into seclusion."

Draco lowered his head hiding tears. "So be it."

"Very well." Dumbledore turned to the three wizards who came with him and nodded his head. Lucius was soon led out of the building at wand point.

"I'll get you for this treachery Draco. You wait and see!"

"Don't be afraid Mr. Malfoy, with Devine here, no one in their right mind would attack you."

"I know, but he does have friends."

"As I too am aware. Feeling allright James?" Dumbeldore pointed toward Devine's shrinking incisors.

"Much better than I have actually. I forgot how much strength I have. But you may want to send me another dose for this week. That aroused inner heat."

"I will, and thank you for the promptness of your message."

"Any time . . . Albus."

Dumbledore smirked and walked out of the room leaving James Devine, an astonished Hermione Granger, and a sulking Draco Malfoy. Devine turned to look at Hermione who looked like she wanted to run, and Draco who looked like he wanted to cry.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Hermione. I know that scared you."

"No it didn't."

"You're either lying to me or yourself. I am empathic, immortal, super strong, an Animagus, and blood thirsty. I am a vampire, and so I will remain until I am killed or a cure is found, which isn't likely. My wife knew and loved me all the more. Draco, she was killed trying to defend me. Voldemort wanted me to bite him so he would gain my powers, and so I had to stay on the run. Now to bed with you, or I'll never hear the end of it from Dumbledore."

"I just sent my dad into exile, picked up a permanent roommate, found out my favorite teacher is a vampire, and you expect me to be able to go to sleep?" Draco yelled.

"Yes. If you need any help check the medicine chest in the lavatory. There's a powerful sleeping potion in there. Do you want me to take you back to your house?" Devine was picking up his wand and putting it away when he saw them shake their heads.

"Allright then. Go to bed."

Hermione and Draco walked home hand in hand, and in total silence. When they shut the door, Hermione did the only thing she could think of to cheer up Draco. She took his face in her hands and gave him the most passionate kiss she could.

"Wow. Wow."

"And there's plenty more where that came from. That was just to reassure you of your decision, not a request. Patience is a virtue, and marriage a necessity. So I'm going to bed, and if you aren't in bed in one hour you had better have a good excuse." Draco watched her walk up the stairs and her hips sway ever so slightly. He had made the right choice, and he could sleep in peace, dreaming of Hermione.


	7. Mirror, Mirror

Jay Morris

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the gremlins in my head.

"Chapter 7: Mirror, Mirror"

Harry was sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet, and Ginny was noisily cooking in the kitchen.

"Now, was it three tablespoons butter, and two teaspoons milk or the other way around?" Ginny was going into full-blown mum mode. She was wearing an apron, cooking all the meals, and even doing all the laundry. Not that Harry complained, but he did want to feel like he actually helped around the house.

"Butter to milk Ginny. You know there are things called recipes. Why don't you just have your mum write them down and owl them to you?" Harry turned to see Ginny staring at him as though he had five eyes.

"Are you nuts?"

"I have them, but no." Harry laughed.

"Okay, I set myself up for that one, but if I tell my mum that I can't remember the most basic recipes she taught me, she'll send a howler with them."

"How about you let me cook a little?"

"What you don't like my cooking? Am I here only to cook and clean?"

"Where did that come from?" Harry was a little hurt. He loved her and wanted to help, and here she was yelling at him over a recipe for scrambled eggs.

"Where did what come from?" Ginny was turning red as her hair.

"You're getting mad over nothing Ginny. You know I love you, and that I want to help, but you said you wanted to do it, so I let you do it."

"I know Harry." Ginny turned to the sink, hiding her tears. But Harry saw them before she turned.

"Ginny? What's wrong love?"

"I just can't figure out how my mum does it." She turned and hugged Harry fiercely. "I want to be able to make the kind of home my mum did, and I can't do it! I just can't do it!" She buried her face into his chest. "Why can't I do it?"

Harry was just in shock. Ginny was really taking this assignment seriously, and it was seriously taking her down. Harry turned her face up to look at his. "Just because you aren't as good a cook, washer, and mender as your mum right now, doesn't mean you won't be a good mother. I love you, and whether you did everything wrong like Neville all the time, or performed everything perfectly I'd still love you."

"Really?" Ginny had stopped crying and was staring into his eyes.

"Really. Now I'd love to stay home with you, but I got to go to work. They'll be expecting me in six minutes."

"Allright. I'm sorry I blew up."

Harry kissed her, and said, "I know. But you can always count on me." Harry shut the front door as he heard Ginny sigh with relief. He really wanted to help, but how could he?

-----------------------------------------------------

Draco was sitting in his chair, leaning over his desk, studying hard when Harry walked in.

"Just in time."

"Good. What are you looking at?"

"It's a report of an attack on a witch. She was walking in our little village here when something jumped from the trees and attacked her. She's allright, she has a scar on her neck, but she's fine. Devine wants us to question her and find out all we can."

"Allright. When do we start?"

"Now. But there was a letter for you from Devine on your desk. Something about a meeting about a mirror or something."

"Did you read it?"

"No, Scott did."

"Oh."

Harry picked up the envelope. The green wax seal was opened, and the letter was definitely refolded incorrectly. In the letter it said: Harry meet me tonight at my house. I found what I needed to finish your mirror. It will be almost ready for you tonight. Come after sunset. J. Devine. Harry leaped inside. Tonight he would meet Sirius Black, again.

At the attacked witch's house . . .Draco and Harry knocked on the door, and a witch about thirty-five years old answered the door. "Are you the two kids who Devine said would question me?" She seemed almost afraid to ask this question.

"Yes ma'am we are." Harry said.

"Please come in and sit down. Tea?" Her voice was pleasant.

"Yes please." They both said.

After Draco and Harry had drunk as much tea as was possible the witch seemed ready to tell them her story. "I was walking through the village, to admire the night sky, and I heard this strange sound from behind me. It sounded like a mix between a growl and a purr, if you can imagine that. So I took out my wand and decided to be a little more alert. I didn't hear it again until I was walking back from the center of town. And I turned to see a big shadow jump out of a slightly illuminated shadow and attacked me. I sent it flying off of me, and then ran for my house and locked the door. I didn't send an owl until this morning because I was afraid it would find where I live."

Draco looked at Harry, then back at the witch. "Do you mind if we ask a few questions?"

"Not at all."

Draco straightened up in his seat and looked down at his notes real quick. "Could you tell us whether the 'shadow' that attacked you had a gender?"

"I don't know."

"Okay.Do you know anybody who would want to hurt you?"

"No."

"Is there anybody you can think of that might be able to help our investigation?  
"Only Professor Devine."

"Professor Devine?"

"Yes. I went to his house, and he told me to come up with an outrageous story to test you boys. You get full marks for professionalism. Thank you."

"Well done boys." Professor Devine stepped in from the adjacent room. "Even at your age you have remembered all that you learned about being professional in a crime interview. I'm very glad my meetings haven't been in vain. Oh, one critique, never once did you address her by her name. Did you even know her name?"

"No. Dang it! I knew there was something we didn't do." Harry mentally kicked himself. Rule number two; find out the victim's name and aliases.

"It's okay Harry. I didn't expect you to get everything on the first shot. You will get full marks, and I will write you good reviews when it comes to that time. Please thank Mrs. Raven. Tanya's mum very graciously agreed to help me. Thank you. Boys." Devine led them out of Mrs. Raven's cabin and to his house in the village square.

"Draco I would like to congratulate you on how well you took notes, and Harry for admitting a mistake. You will each be good Auror's when you are old enough. Now Draco and Harry I would like to speak to you both privately inside."

Devine walked inside and Harry and Draco exchanged confused looks.

"Please sit down. That exercise was to prepare you for this. Now, there was an attack on a muggle about three miles away from here, and it was done by a wizard. I was able to get all of the information, and the police have written it down as a hopeless murder case, but it still worries me. I want you two to be my eyes and ears and find out all you can. We need to keep the students here safe, and I need you two to help me. I can only do so much, and as Draco knows that is a lot. But even I need to sleep. Now, so your employer doesn't skin me alive, get going!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

When Harry got home, Ginny had left for her job at the local sweet shop. She left him a note on the table that said: _Harry, I'm sorry about this morning. I know you have that meeting with Devine, he owled me. I'll have dinner ready for you when you get home._

_Love,_

_Ginny Potter_

Harry smirked. They'd only been living in the same house for a week and a half and she was already adopting his last name. Well, he was going to have dinner ready for her, when she got home. With a smile at her surprise he set to work peeling and cutting potatoes, while looking at his Transfiguration homework.

At about seven o'clock Ginny came home, ate dinner with him, ham and scalloped potatoes, and started her own homework. Seeing it was after sunset Harry said he had to go, and headed for Devine's house, but not before grabbing his wand and kissing Ginny good-bye.

When he got there a note on the door told him to just come in. He found Professor Devine sitting in meditation next to a bubbling cauldron, a mirror, and Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah Harry. It's been a while since I've seen you." Dumbledore said. "Professor Devine has been telling me that you have been doing quite well, considering the circumstances."

"Yes sir. Ginny and I are getting along perfectly well."

Devine and Dumbledore exchanged a smirk and went on.

"I requested Professor Dumbledore be here in case something went wrong Harry. I'll need you to assist me in adding ingredients to the potion. Add them in this order when Dumbledore says to: the dragon fang, a hair of your head, the Rememberall, and finally the picture of Sirius Black."

Devine started chanting in a different language and a weird kind of glow swirled in the air around him and in the potion. As Devine chanted, and Harry added the ingredients the warmth of the very fire underneath the potion seemed to disappear. Strange sounds and voices wailed into the room, and a wind whirled around them in streams of black and blue specters. Then, right after Harry added the picture of Sirius Black, the potion rose up out of the cauldron and walked over to the mirror. Taking a mighty leap it jumped into the mirror, and Harry watched as the mirror began to glow and radiate different colors. But, the voices, colors, and wind died down around them, and all was as it was, except for the mirror. It continued to glow and then suddenly stopped.

Devine opened his eyes and walked over to the mirror. He looked at Dumbledore, who nodded, and then beckoned Harry over.

"It is time Harry. Are you ready for this?"

"I've been waiting for this for a long time. How do I get Sirius Black to appear in the mirror?"

"Just call his name."

"Just call his name? That's it?"

"Yeah, why?" Devine was puzzled.

"Well, I just thought it would be more complicated."

"Son, you've been looking at Transfiguration charts haven't you?" Devine had a sarcastic grin on his face.

"Yes." Harry turned to the mirror. "Sirius?"

The mirror swirled and then the face of Sirius Black came into the regular mirror.

"Harry? Is it really you?" Sirius was crying.

"Yes Sirius. I'm here." Harry too was crying.

"Who's there with you? How did you bring me back to the land of the living?" Sirius was anxious. But then again, a year stuck in a netherworld will do that to you.

"Professor Dumbledore is here, and Professor James Devine."

"Devine? James let me see you."

Professor Devine stepped forward so Black could see him. "Hello Sirius. It's been a long time my old friend."

"Look at the pot calling the kettle black. So I guess I have you to thank for bringing Harry and myself back together."

"Who else would know the secrets of an authentic magic mirror?"

"Gee, I don't know. Merlin."

"Watch it."

"Oh, that's right. Does Harry know?"

"Just Hermione and Draco."

"Malfoy?"

"Yes, and Draco's actually a gentleman. Lucius attacked Hermione, and got himself expelled, and banished, by his own son. And during that fray Hermione and Draco found out about my wild side."

"Harry, it's so good to see you. Can I talk to Harry in private?"

"Of course. Harry take the mirror home, it is yours." Dumbledore had a grand smile on his face.  
"Thank you Professor Dumbledore." Harry had the mirror in his hands and was heading to the door, when Hermione burst through the doors at a full run.

"Harry it's terrible! Someone attacked your house, and it's on fire! Draco went in to try and get Ginny!"

Harry, followed very closely by Hermione, and Devine ran back to his house. Draco had just kicked the front door out and was carrying Ginny as though she were dead. He gratefully gave up Ginny to Harry and accepted gratefully the support Hermione gave his weak body.

"I'm heading to the hospital. Can I stay at your house Devine?"

"Somehow I knew you were going to ask. Sure. I'll put the mirror in your room shall I?"

"Thank you. I'll be back late. Draco, Hermione; can you get Ron and the three of you meet me at the hospital? Please?"

"Sure Harry. We'll be there as soon as possible."

"Thanks." Harry bundled Ginny up a little more and ran as fast as he could to the hospital.

N/A: No, I'm not going to kill Ginny. It's just important that Harry be mad for a good reason, and what better reason could I find. Sorry for all the Ginny fans out there. SHE DOESN'T DIE!!!


	8. Clueless

Jay Morris

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just the gremlins in my head.

"Chapter 8: Cold Revenge"

Draco waited by the road as Hermione went up to knock on Ron's door. Despite Hermione's reassurances, he was still a bit edgy about going right to his door. Ron and Hermione met him quickly and like a flash they were all off to the hospital. Inside they found Harry pacing in front of the emergency room.

"She's inside and the nurse told me to go home and rest."

"How did it happen?" Ron asked. He was still trying to get all of Hermione's facts straight.

"I don't know Ron! I was at a meeting with Professor Devine getting Sirius Black back into my life, and the next thing I know Hermione comes running in and yelling that Ginny is at home and it's on fire. Yeah I really know a lot Ron!" Harry's heart was racing faster than a Firebolt at full speed.

"Harry you need to calm down just a little." Draco said.

"What do you know about it?" Harry was on the verge of tears.

"Because I don't have a real mother. Narcissa is my stepmother. My mother died in child birth and my father never spoke of her."

"I didn't know that." Hermione was sad.

"I know you didn't know that, and I know how it feels to be helpless; and like there's nothing you can do."

"I just don't know what to do." Harry sat down and put his head in his hands.

"The best thing right now Harry is to relax." Professor Dumbledore was coming down the hallway with Ginny's parents and Professor Devine. Arthur was trying to keep Molly from crying and Devine looked furious.

"I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore. But it's just so frustrating! She loves me, and I love her too, and someone had the nerve to go and attack her at our home."

"My dear boy will you please calm down. If you don't I will have no alternative but to place you under a heavy sleeping spell, and force you to. Professor Devine is going to begin a search of your home, and all the surrounding areas with all six senses that he possesses. I came here to ask if Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Ronald Weasley would please go with him and help him look for clues as to who did this."

Ron had his wand out in a second, and Draco nodded his head.

"They've messed with family, and I'm ready to rumble." Ron's face was set, and his eyes fierce.

"Let's go."

Draco gave Hermione a quick hug and followed Devine and Ron's quick paces. Arthur stood over by Hermione, and Molly sat next to Harry. Professor Dumbledore went off to look for some chocolate frogs.

"Do you really love my daughter Harry dear?" Molly asked. Her usually happy face was wrinkled with worry, and her eyes glistened with tears.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley. After she graduated I was going to ask you for her hand in marriage." Mr. Weasley put on his proudest face, and Mrs. Weasley just put her kerchief to her eyes.

"That's wonderful Harry. Now, if you would please eat a frog, and settle your nerves down as best you can I can go in peace."

Harry took three chocolate frogs and began eating them slowly and thoughtfully. Professor Dumbledore said a brief "good-bye, tell me how it goes, and good luck" before heading back to the school. Hermione said she had to go home and get some sleep before work tomorrow, and also said she'd be back to check on them in the morning.

"Harry dear, you really should get some sleep. Shouldn't he Arthur?" Molly looked imploringly at Arthur.

"That's right you should Harry. Molly or I can come get you when she wakes up, but you have the rest of your life to look after. Ginny wouldn't want you to stay here and forget about the rest of your duties." Arthur had hit the right spot. Harry nodded his head and went home.

At Devine's house, Harry couldn't help but think about Ginny. Every room in their now gone house had a memory of them together, and it had gone up in flames. He lay in Devine's spare bedroom with the mirror facing his bed over the dresser and a starry night above his head. "Sirius Black."

"What is it Harry?"

"Why does life suck?"

"What?" Black's face wrinkled in confusion.

"Why does life suck? I get one family member back in my life, and lose another one. I don't get it."

Black took a minute to think. "I don't know Harry. I just know that we are supposed to become stronger from what is given to us. I'm sorry that you might have lost Ginny, but you know there is that hope that she will become stronger too."

"Now I remember why I needed you back. Good night Sirius."

"Good night Harry."

--------------------------------------------------

Draco woke to the smell of bacon and pancakes. After searching with Devine until one in the morning and only finding three clues, this was a welcome relief. He dressed and went down to see Harry sitting at the table, looking as though he were hit by a whomping willow, and Hermione cheerfully cooking in the kitchen.

Hermione noticed him coming down the stairs. "I invited Harry over for breakfast; I didn't think you would mind. I thought we could all go see Ginny before you two had to go to work."

"Allright."

"What did you guys find last night?" Harry was alert, despite him looking tired.

"We found very little to go off of. We found a torn piece of black cloth, a single hair, and the results of the house being bombarded by several different spells all at once."

"What did Devine deduce?"

"Well considering he was the only one still awake enough to put three and five together, he said that he would owl Ron, and join you and me at work to begin a more thorough investigation. This time seriously."

"What is Devine anyway? Sirius wouldn't tell me last night." Harry looked at the plate in front of him and thanked Hermione as she piled three pancakes and six strips of bacon onto it.

Draco looked at Hermione, received a nod, and said, "Vampire. His mother was bit by a vampire, giving her all the power of one, but not fully making her one. He's only a quarter vampire. His full powers didn't kick in until after he graduated from Hogwarts with his wife, Moriah Jones, and his two best friends. His wife was killed by Death Eaters, because she tried to protect him from Voldemort. Voldemort wanted Devine to bite him and give him the vampire powers, but still retain most of his humanity. As if he wasn't already a blood sucker."

"Wow. That explains a lot."

"Yeah it did for us."

"Enough talk about this. We're eating breakfast and going to see Ginny." Hermione sat down and began eating her breakfast.

Draco smirked. "Yes ma'am."

-----------------------------------------------------

Draco and Harry arrived to see Devine talking to Cornelius Fudge.

"Ah Harry. So sorry about your accident. I do hope Ginny's okay?" Fudge had on a very concerned look, and was hoping for a good response.

"No change in her condition really. Her symptoms show her being in a spell-induced coma. But, since we don't know what spell hit her, we don't know for sure. The nurse said she'd send an owl to us with any new information. So what's going down besides a Death Eater?"

"So you think it was a Death Eater?" Fudge asked.

"Who else would attack my home? Draco has all the Slytherins too scared to try anything stupid, and none of the Gryffindors dislike me that much. None of the current Hogwarts teachers would do a thing like that, and who else knows we're up here; that would really care?"

"I see your points. But I have some bad news. The bit of hair that you boys found last night turned out to be Professor Devine's. I was just explaining how thin of ice he's skating by staying here when you two showed up." Fudge had on a very stern face, and left no room to doubt that he meant what he said.

"But he was with Professor Dumbledore and me going over Auror training when Ginny was attacked," Harry said. "There's no possible way he could have been at my house to set it on fire."

"That's right. Professor Dumbledore will vouch for that, and you have Harry's witness. And Harry has never lied to stay out of trouble, nor has Dumbledore. So if that doesn't clear me then what does?"

"You'll be clear of Ministry meddling, but not from public, especially the Daily Prophet, meddling. Well, I'll take my leave, and leave you three to getting on this mystery. I'll clear your name myself if I have to James."

"Thank you Fudge." After Fudge had left the room, Devine turned to Draco and asked, "Draco what did you tell your dad when I dueled you for the first time in class?"

"Oh, that fun memory. Um, I think I told him that you had said this was my only chance and that you used Aurora Borealis against me. And that I flew off the platform into the wall."

"Vengeful git."

"Sorry." Draco looked down. He didn't want to get Devine in trouble, especially after all Devine went through to get this far.

"No, not you; your dad. I think when I threw him against the wall I left a hair on his cloak. And since he has no doubt joined the Death Eaters for certain for revenge, and had his wand restored I might add, he and Voldemort are going to try to get me out of here so they can kill the students that won't join them."

"Wow. So you think they used a charm that they know you know, dropped a hair, and a bit of a cloak to try and insinuate that it was you?" Draco asked. This was almost sounding like his dad.

"Yes. And to make sure this doesn't happen again I've asked Fudge to close the borders around our village. No unauthorized witch or wizard will have an easy time passing through. Now, I would like to probe your minds for any information that would be helpful. Do you mind? I could do it without your permission, but with you fighting back I may hurt you. So may I?" Devine was tired. Everything from his eyes, to his posture and tone, said it.

"Yes," they said together.

"Allright I want you to relax, and think of nothing. Don't focus on any thoughts if you can."

----------------------------------------------------

_Later that day _. . .Arthur took Harry by the neck of the collar and made him look him square in the eye.

"What have you been doing with my daughter?!" Arthur was mad, and Molly could only sit by and weep.

"I don't understand." Harry was scared.

"'I don't understand' won't cut it Harry! She's pregnant, and it's your baby!" Arthur was seething with rage.

"I haven't done that with her, I swear. It must be Devine's doing. He said that a baby would come along for all couples to take care of; this must be it. I don't know Ginny in that way."

"If you had, would you admit it?" Arthur wasn't about to let him off that easy. He needed the truth and he needed it now.

"Yes, I would. I would admit my mistake of being a teenager, and pay for it in any way. Is Ginny awake?" Harry hoped this would allow Arthur to calm down.

"Yes, she wanted to see you Harry; and only you Harry. She asked Molly and I to leave."

Harry walked in to Ginny's room. There were sets of beautiful flowers on the table right next to her, and get well cards littered the end of her bed.

"Hi Harry," she said weakly. "I know you know now why I blew up on you yesterday. Devine gave me a potion to drink that would induce a very rapid pregnancy, and the child would look like both of us. So, in that way, we could have a child without it being 'our' child."

"Yeah your dad nearly throttled me over it. He actually thought we went that far. I told him we didn't."

"I'm glad you got it straight. How's Hermione?"

"Hermione?" Harry was puzzled. Nothing extraordinary had happened to Hermione since the day they all got there, and that was almost two weeks ago.

"Yeah, Hermione. She and I took our potions at the exact same time, so we could help each other along in our pregnancies. Why do you think she had to go home early? She wanted to make everything was okay with her child after that fierce run she did." Ginny had to stop talking because of a fit of coughing.

The nurse came in. "Are you getting my patient worked up?" The nurse was ready to throw him out. He pushed up his sleeves as if ready to become a bouncer at any second.

"No, Nurse Bob. I just had to cough."

"Okay. But he has five minutes left and then he's gone one way or the other." Nurse Bob stepped back into his office, and Harry looked at Ginny with a grin on his face.

"Can you handle have a body builder as a nurse?" Harry's laugh made Bob look up from his desk.

"Yeah. He's actually very gentle and sweet. He actually is a father himself. Of course that's a father of twelve, but you know that's not saying much." Ginny cringed from a bruise reacting to her silent laugh.

"Well, I gotta go before Nurse Muscles over there throws me out. I love you, and I'll get this case figured out as soon as possible. I promise."

"I know Harry." Ginny would have said more, but Bob had come out of his office again, and he was ready to rumble. Harry blew Ginny a kiss and left. She sighed and rolled her head to one side to go back to sleep.

N/A: This chapter is what happens when you get me depressed, and sleep deprived. I don't think I put in everything I wanted to, but it gets you ready for the next chapter. Don't think you'll know who's going down to the hospital next. I'm still debating it in my head. He he he!


	9. Cold Revenge

Jay Morris

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just the gremlins in my head.

"Chapter 9: Cold Revenge"

Draco, Hermione, Harry, and Ron were all pouring over all the reports that Devine had sent to them over anything in any way suspicious. A report of howling outside of Neville and Luna's house, a raiding of the local sweet shop and it reappearing again the same as it was, a local witch's garden being uprooted completely, and weirdest of all; a donation of sixty galleons to Ron and Tanya's house. No matter what anybody did, they just couldn't make any of it relevant to anything else.

"Maybe the Death Eaters are preparing to attack," Ron said.

"With mint plants, chocolate frogs, and a bag of money? Be serious Ron," Hermione said. "None of these items match up."

"Actually they do."

Everyone jumped and turned around to find Devine staring at them. His normally calm eyes were blood shot, and his mouth never wore a smile anymore. His vampire instincts were kicking in more often now, so he had to seclude himself more often than was helpful to keep from giving in and getting into real trouble.

"The relevance between the reports is that they are all irrelevant. They are meant to detract us from the simple points of the clues. That something is supposed to happen with the houses where specific events happened."

"Wow," Harry said. "And why didn't you become an Auror?"

"Article XV of the Ministry Code of Aurors. 'No magical enhanced, infected, or otherwise overly gifted witches or wizards may become Aurors.' That's why Lupin couldn't become one either, he's werewolf."

"Oh. You would have made a great one."

"I know that, and they know that now. When I was in school I too wanted to be an Auror, but after my powers surfaced I gave up that dream, and did the next best thing in trying to protect our people; defended it from muggles. Because we don't need another war like we had back in 1322 AD. An army of muggles attacked a pleasant village of our people, and got reduced to cinders. The village ended up having to 'disappear' because of a 'plague.' And that's where we are now."

"In that same village?" Hermione was intrigued. Of course anything that was historical meant it was important.

"Yes, of course slightly modernized. But nonetheless, this is that same village that had to disappear, and where I hid for years. So I know this village like the back of my mind."

"Well, if the houses are supposed to be attacked, how do we know when and where?" Ron asked. He wanted to be able to defend Tanya; she was carrying his real baby, despite what his parents thought.

"We don't know Ron. That's the tragic part. For all we know right now they could be attacking. And the kicker is, we can't give in to threats or fear. If we do, then they'll come in and wipe us out, methodically and viciously."

"Then what?" Draco asked.

"Then they would start their insurrection from this village, and another war would happen."

"What if we go and . . ." Harry started.

"Do what Harry? Attack shadows, and destroy what cover we have? We have to be defensive here. Once they're inside the town then we got them, but until then we have to wait, and that's where they think we'll fail. I must remind you that all information is confidential so we don't have a panic."

"Understood."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco and Hermione walked home.

"This is really something isn't it hon?" Draco asked.

"It's incredible. Apparently I can't go through a year of school without having to beat a new evil."

"Well there's life for you."

Hermione gave him a kiss, and froze.

"What is it?"

"There's something moving very slowly toward Ron and Tanya's house. It looks sort of like a wolf but I can't tell."

Draco turned around, and froze as well.

"Hermione what phase of the moon are we in?"

"Full why? Oh my god! Ron! Tanya! Werewolf!"

The werewolf turned it's amber eyes on Hermione and Draco. Draco knew what was coming.

"Run!"

Draco and Hermione ran as fast as they could toward Devine's house.

Devine! Devine! There's a werewolf loose in the village! It's chasing us and gaining! Help! The next thing Hermione knew a dark shadow swooped down out of the sky and knocked the werewolf onto it's side. In seconds it was on it's feet, and then suddenly there were two wolves circling and daring the other to attack.

"It's Devine. I mentally yelled for him. He told me to always keep part of my mind open for him."

Devine and the other werewolf were still circling each other, neither advancing or backing down. Suddenly, one of them leaped onto the other, and tore out patch after patch of fur. The defending one rolled under the attacker and tore out it's throat, and the attacker lay on the ground, soaking up the red blood into it's otherwise gray coat of fur. The one still alive turned away from the dead one, and changed back into Devine.

"Thank you for alerting me Hermione. Had that werewolf had another thirty seconds of just you two, you'd both probably be dead by now. The only reason I won was because of vampire blood instinct, which is unfortunately very powerful."

Devine headed back to his house, half walking and half stumbling. Draco turned to Hermione.

"You allright?" His voice was rich with fear.

"Yes, I'm allright. I just was hoping and praying that Devine" Hermione dropped to the ground.

"Hermione! Devine! Something just happened to Hermione!" Draco reached around her body, feeling for a wound of some kind. He pulled a dart from her arm, and examined it until Devine snatched it from his hand. Rage burned behind his eyes, and his fangs were growing.

"Mahogany dart. Laced with, my god, Xeronium."

"What's Xeronium Professor?" Draco was scared. He didn't want Hermione to die.

"It's the second most powerful poison known to wizard-kind. It's an infusion of mint to poison ivy, and stewed for a month with other ingredients including mistletoe, pixie wings, scorpion claws, and the hair of a werewolf."

"None of those are very poisonous."

"My boy trust me, they're bad enough put together that most wizards fear brewing it for fear of poisoning themselves. The mint is the only ingredient that is not harmful to the body if ingested, but with it the potion is easily transferred through the body. Depending on the dosage we have roughly fifteen to forty-five minutes to get an antidote in her before it's too late."

"What do I need to get?" Draco was ready to go and hex a Death Eater if he needed to.

"I need Redberry Nightshade berries. Professor Sprout has some, but I don't know if they will be enough. Send an owl to her to send me some. Go! I'll get Hermione to the hospital."

Devine picked up Hermione as easily as though she wear a toy doll, and ran at full speed toward the hospital. Draco also took off at a full run but toward the Owlery.

"I need your fastest owl that can go to Hogwarts! It's an emergency!" Draco was almost out of breath.

Luna grabbed a stone tossed it to Draco.

"Think about your message now. That stone will record it and save us the trouble of writing it. Hurry!"

The message recorded, Luna opened a cabinet and there was a phoenix asleep.

"Wake. Hogwarts. Emergency. Stone message."

The phoenix grabbed the stone and was out of the window before Draco could blink twice.

"Don't worry Malfoy. Pete will have your message there, and returned with the response in no time at all."

"Thanks Luna. Would you please send another owl to Harry and Ron to meet me at the hospital?"

"Comin' up."

"Thanks." Draco turned and hurried out of the Owlery to the hospital.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Ron burst into the hospital. They soon found Draco sitting in Hermione's room his head in his hands crying. Hermione had been put in the same room as Ginny, in hopes of preserving Hermione's spirit. They walked in as quietly as they could.

"Thanks for coming guys. I needed the support."

"You rescued Ginny from our house, I owed you something other than a thank-you."

Draco stood up and gave Harry a brotherly hug. When they broke away he gave Ron a firm handshake, leaving no doubt in your mind that all differences were put aside.

"What happened?"

"She was hit by a mahogany dart laced with Xeronium."

"Wow. Do you know who did it?"

"My only guess right now is my father, Lucius Malfoy."

"How serious is it?"

"Remember that Redberry Nightshade that we had to feed at school, and that it's berries are one of the most powerful remedies known to wizard-kind? Well, apparently that's the antidote we need to save Hermione. I sent an owl, well actually a phoenix, from the Owlery to get the berries from Sprout, and it's not back yet."

"Yes it is."

The three of them turned to find Devine. His face looked ancient behind the glasses.

"It just got back. There aren't enough to bring her back to a full state immediately, but there are enough to kill the venom and recuperate her here. She'll be in a coma for far longer than Ginny I'm afraid, and the child will have to be abortioned."

"NO!"

"What?"

"No! You cannot do an abortion on that child. Isn't there some way to let the child grow and be delivered magically?"

"Under normal circumstances I'd say yes. But it's not because she's in a coma, it's because I don't want the child infected with Xeronium Draco. I promise you, that were it possible, your daughter would be born completely free of problem and Xeronium. Of course there is a way, but it's tricky."

"What? What is it?"

"You have to find someone who'll be willing to take over as the actual bearer of the child. And given the circumstances around here, I don't think any of the girls would do it."

"I'll do it," said a weak voice.

"Ginny?" Harry turned around. "What did you say?"

"I'll do it. I owe it to Hermione. She did all she could to keep me and my child from dying, now I want to do the same for her."

"Won't we lose our baby?" Harry asked.

"No, I can speed up the process right now, and induce your labor here on the spot."

"Harry I really want to do this. Please." Ginny looked imploringly into his eyes.

"Allright. Let's do this."

N/A: I told you to not to expect to know who I was attacking next. I'm ending the chapter on a cliff, because I need to create the net to catch the jumpers in. Give me a break will you?


	10. Recovery

Jay Morris

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just the gremlins in my head.

"Chapter 10: Recovery"

Draco woke to someone tapping on his arm. Devine stood by him, and looked even more tired than he felt.

"You need to go home and rest."

"Until she wakes up, I won't be able to."

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately Draco?"

"No."

"Try it."

Draco turned to look in the mirror that Devine handed him. The bags under his eyes were heavy, and his hair was a mess. He looked pale, and his eyes were red from crying.

"I look terrible."

"You're not the only one."

"Wait a minute, when did I fall asleep? And I thought you went home."

"Well, see, um . . . after I transferred the babies, and did all that; I tried to get you to go home and you told me to basically shove it. I said fine, but when you weren't looking I slipped a sleeping potion into your drink so you would fall asleep in time."

"Thanks, I probably needed it."

"I just wish I could fix what's ailing me."

"Your 'urges'?"

"You've learned much little one."

"Hey, I'm only six inches shorter than you."

"Even if you were my same height, would it matter?"

"Probably not. Say, by the way how is my little girl?"

"She and Ginny are doing fine. I have the nurse send me an owl if Ginny even has to cough more than usual. I'm watching out for them dear boy. And speaking of boys, Ginny and Harry's boy is allright. They still haven't picked out a name, but that's always a hard decision."

"Professor?"

"Yes Draco?"

"What happens to a mind that is in a coma?"

"Draco . . . I don't really know. And I can't just go looking into her mind for that answer, because I may harm her. But you know you could try the ring I gave you."

"What ring? Oh, that ring. I don't understand."

"I said that it would allow people who wear those rings to communicate with thought. I didn't say they both had to be awake did I?"

"That's right. Could you leave me alone with her when I try it? Please?"

"Okay, but on one condition."

"Yes?"

"I'm having the nurse come in here in thirty minutes. If you're not asleep or gone, he has full permission to make you go home or give you another sleeping potion so you get some rest. You've been here three days non-stop, and it's going to kill you. You're gonna need your strength soon."

"Okay. Good night Professor Devine."

Devine excused himself from the room quitely, and Draco could hear his feet on the tile walking down the hall. Since Ginny had been moved so Bob could keep a better watch on her condition, Draco was alone with Hermione. He pulled out his ring, put it on, and pulled out the ring he meant to give Hermione. The gold glistened in the hospital light, but the ruby's seemed to be fading. Draco made up his mind, and slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. Then, closing his eyes, he concentrated. Light and sound seemed to be left behind him, as he soared through a black tunnel. Up ahead was a light, and a sweet music. The light got brighter, then suddenly went out.

"Hello."

Draco moved his hands away from his eyes. It was Hermione, and she was allright. Could this be real? No, they were in a meadow with birds, and in reality they were in a hospital.

"Hello Hermione."

"How do you know my name? I don't even know yours."

Draco was puzzled. How could she not know his name? They loved each other.

"Do you want to know my name?"

"Sure."

"My name is Draco."

"Hello Draco. It's very nice to have company here."

"Where's here?"

"This is an old forest near where I lived when I was a wee lass. But, I thought they had torn it down for a new factory. I just can't remember; oh well."

Draco was still puzzled. He took Hermione by the hand to get her attention.

"Yes Draco?"

"Who am I?"

"And I thought my memory was bad; you're Draco."

"Who else am I?"

"I don't understand."

"What's my last name? What house do I belong to at Hogwarts? Who's my father?"

"I don't know."

Draco's eyes welled up into tears. His beloved now had a mind of a child, and didn't remember anything but blurs of the past. He'd murder his father for this. Wait a minute! Snape was a potions teacher! Maybe he could come and find an antidote for this problem, and Draco could have Hermione back.

"I have to go."

"So soon Draco. But you only just got here."

"I know. I'll be back I promise."

"Okay."

Draco turned around. He didn't really know how to leave. But, there was a door on a tree over there. He walked over to it.

"NO!"

Draco whirled around to see Hermione running to him.

"Don't open that door! It's full of scary stuff down there. I'm too afraid to even come near this door."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Draco closed his eyes, and opened them. He was back in the hospital, and Hermione was here in her bed. Draco wiped the tears from his eyes. He'd find a way to get Hermione back, even if it took the remainder of the four months that they had left in this little village.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry paid a visit to Ginny. Their boy was in a bed right next to her's, and he was sleeping peacefully. He was a plump baby, weighing ten pounds when born. He had neither black nor red hair, but an auburn sort of hair.

"Hi Harry." Ginny was looking at him and looked very tired.

"Hi Ginny. How's Hermione and Draco's little girl?"

"She's growing, and she kicks every now and again. I just feel so bad for Hermione. This should be her privilege not mine."

"I know what you mean. Draco is taking her being attacked very hard. He's so useless at work that the boss just gave him a week off to recover, and try to get his emotions back in order."

"And what of the investigation?" Ginny wouldn't be fooled into thinking he wasn't trying desperately to find Hermione's attacker, and her own attacker.

"We have the Ministry heavily involved. If Lucius shows his face even in his own home he'll be attacked. Why?"

"I've known you too long to think you'd let anything offensive blow past you. And the Daily Prophet has been having a circus with our events up here everyday."

"I stopped reading it a couple of weeks ago."

"Right after my attack?"

"Yeah."

A slight knock on the door, was preceded by Draco walking quietly in.

"Can I talk to you guys for a minute?"

Harry looked at Ginny questioningly only to receive the same look. Ginny turned to Draco. "Sure. Have a seat."

"It's sort of a long tale, but I need to get this off my shoulders, and I don't want to bother Devine with this."

_Then I'll bother him_, Harry thought. _Professor Devine. I want you to eavesdrop through my ears to hear what Draco's saying. I think you need to hear this._

Draco took a deep breath and began talking. He told Harry and Ginny about the four rings of Devine, his full account of Hermione's attack, and the episode he had in Hermione's coma state mind.

"What do you think could have happened to her? We're in love, and somehow she's forgotten all about me."

"You know, this is just a fleeting thought, but what if it wasn't just Xeronium in that dart that hit her? What if their was a specific potion that would keep her in a coma, and you away from her, and therefore break your spirit?"

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"I didn't."

"Harry, are you tripping on something?"

"No. I just talked to Devine. He's on his way here, and he's gonna help you and I fix this problem. I told you I owed more to you than just a thank you. Devine also said that he had contacted Professor Snape and that Snape would be here momentarily."

Draco embraced Harry with a firm brotherly hug. His eyes welled up in tears. Devine entered and smiled when he saw them. Snape came in shortly after and cleared his throat.

"I do have other duties to attend to, if you're quite finished." Snape didn't take his eyes off of Draco.

"Oh for once in your life act like you have a heart will you?" Devine stormed out of the room. Snape followed him closely with Draco and Harry.

When they got to Hermione's room Snape walked calmly over to her side. Taking out his wand he conjured a chair for himself, and sat down. Next he started tapping his wand on parts of her body and grunting to himself.

"I don't see how this is possible. She has three different potion symptoms and none of them are truly compatible with each other. She has the symptoms of the Sleep of Death, Xeronium, and the Cloudy potions."

"What's the Cloudy potion Professor?"

"Well Mr. Potter, if you had paid attention in my class, you would have remembered that the Cloudy potion is a potion that will put the victim in a coma, and cause them to lose all real cognitive thought."

"Wow."

"Yes, wow. You gave her Redberry Nightshade berries to cure the Xeronium right?"

"Of course Severus."

"Watch your tone Devine. Now, I would normally recommend giving her a combination of Kynder Weed and the juice of rose petals to bring her out of the Sleep of Death, but that would make the Cloudy more powerful than it is now. There's nothing magic can do to bring her out of this state. Only her own will power can wake her from this spell, and unfortunately she may not have enough. Now if you'll excuse me, I have reports on Shrinking potions and Veritaserum's to read." Snape made his usual exit, with his cape giving it an air of drama. Draco sat down and put his head in his hands. Harry looked at what Draco had become, and turned to Devine. Devine was silent, and had his hand to his chin as though in very deep thought.

"I know how we can save her."

Draco's head shot straight up. "How?"

"The rings. Harry, I want you to go get the nurse ready. He'll need to have a meal ready for Hermione, and to be ready for anything else besides that. Hurry."

Harry was gone in a flash, and Devine had faith in him.

"Draco, where's the Ravenclaw ring?"

"Right here Professor."

Devine slipped his ring onto his finger.

"Okay, on the count of three we're gonna close our eyes and go help Hermione. You must be ready for anything from her past memories. You also have to be ready for her to fight us."

"Why would she?"

"We're going to open that door she didn't want you to open."

"Oh. I'm ready."

"One . . . two . . . three."

The two of them left the world of reality to end up in the same meadow that Draco had been in at first.

Hermione looked up from picking wild flowers in a very childlike dress.

"Hello Draco. Who's your friend?"

"His name is Professor Devine."

"What's he a Professor of?"

"Magic."

"I suppose that explains how quickly you disappeared last time you were here."

Hermione didn't have time to answer any more questions. Devine was running full blast toward the door that Hermione had asked Draco not to open. Draco saw this and ran after him. Devine and Draco slowed to find Hermione standing in front of the door. She was in her Hogwarts clothes, and her wand was in her hand.

"You go no further."

Devine looked at Draco and winked.

_I'll take her, get to the door in any way you can and open it._

_Okay._

_Ready?_

_Go!_

Devine leaped at Hermione and tackled her. She kicked him far away, and grabbed Draco by the hair and throw him next to Devine. She threw her wand aside and ran towards them.

"I won't let you open that door!"

"Anything goes here Draco. Believe and it will happen."

Devine stood up and ran toward Hermione. He brandished a sword, and attacked her to find she too had a sword in her hand. Their next moves were a blur in inhuman speed, and the sounds of the metal echoed through Hermione's world. Draco looked at his hand and imagined a Firebolt there. His fingers instantly grasped a Firebolt and like a bullet he was off for the door. But the next thing he knew bursts of fire were whizzing by his head at incredible speed. Pulling out his wand he began flying fancily. At a quick turn he noticed he was being followed by no less than seven dragons, each of them Irish Snappers, the fastest and most agile of all dragons. He aimed at one and yelled "_Dracona evansco_" and watched it burst into flame. Draco dodged as three more fireballs flew at him, and started dodging and weaving between the dragons. He glanced at Hermione and Devine. She now had two swords, and Devine had a double-ended larriet which he wielded with great skill. The two moved fluidly and deadly with the grace of their metal weapons and armor now on. Draco dodged another volley of fireballs and disintigrated two more dragons leaving four. He kept weaving and dodging as best as he could until a fireball shattered through the end of his Firebolt sending him falling toward the ground.

-----------------------------------------------------

Harry was pacing back and forth in Hermione's room. Nurse Bob was getting impatient.

"They've been in her mind for nearly thirty minutes. If they don't hurry up, they may do more harm than good."

"Please just give them ten more minutes."

"Fine, but that's it."

-----------------------------------------------------

Draco was falling at a not too comfortable speed, and was accelerating. The Irish Snappers were advancing on him, and would soon be on him. Then an idea came to him. Draco imagined flying, and soon he was floating over the sky. He turned around and the four final Snappers were racing to get to him. They each shot a ball of fire at him with masterful skill. Putting his wand aside, he redirected their fireballs back at them and destroyed them in a shower of pink dust. He flew at mach speed to the door, and just as he landed near the door, he saw Hermione fly several feet to the ground and roll over to look at him. With his hand on the handle he flung it open as he heard a defeaning "NOOO!"

Hermione lurched forward in her bed screaming, "NOOO! Don't open that door!"

Draco got up off the floor, and ran to her side. "Hermione it's okay. It's over. You're back. It's me."

Hermione grabbed his shoulders. "I'm back? What happened? Tell me Draco."

"How about for now you eat?" Nurse Bob suggested. "I'm going to clear these boys out of here because you're going to take it easy."

"Okay. Can Draco stay at least?" Hermione took a big bite of the stew Bob had given her.

"For five minutes only. Understood?"

"Bye Hermione. I'll see you in a little. I'll be in Ginny's room for a while." Harry walked out of the room, and almost skipped to Ginny's.

"I've got to go too Hermione. You can pack quite a punch when you want to. I'll fill you in on the details Draco doesn't later."

Draco watched Devine walk out, and turned his attention back to Hermione. With no one else in the room he felt a peace he hadn't felt in a while.

"Hermione it's wonderful that you're back."

"Would you just shut up and kiss me? I know you've been wanting to for a while."

"Am I that obvious?"

The nurse came in, cleared his throat, and stood for another three minutes before the two stopped.

"Can I administer to my patient with medicine yet? I do have other patients you know."

"I'm sorry. Bye Hermione. I'll be back later."

"Make it much later," Bob threatened.

Hermione laughed and turned back to her stew and cornbread.

N/A: See, I can be nice. I really am sorry about the cliff hangers, but they're so much fun. I'll try to get more written ASAP, but no promises okay?


	11. Surprises

Jay Morris

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just the gremlins in my head.

"Chapter 11: Surprises"

_All students are invited to a party at Professor James Devine's house for a night of fun, commemorating one month in the "real world." I look forward to seeing you there._

_P. James Devine_

Harry and Ginny were sitting with Draco and Hermione in their dining room.

"Why is he throwing a party after all that's happened?" Ginny asked. Neal, her's and Harry's son, was sitting on her knee playing with a piece of string.

"Because not everyone knows what happened to us. He wanted to have a reason to give us a reason to have a good time," Hermione said. Janette, her's and Draco's daughter, was crawling around on the floor, chasing a floating toy that Draco had bought.

"You know, it makes perfect sense. We do need to have fun, even if it's just as a cover-up." Harry looked at Ginny with Neal. After she got out of the hospital she insisted on holding him as much as possible. Neal's hair had grown, and he looked to be about six months old. Janette's hair was blonde, and curled very well. She wasn't as old as Neal, so couldn't walk very well, but was close to walking. Both of the babies had limited speech, but could say "Mommy" and "Daddy."

"Well, are we going to go?" Draco asked. He needed to know how much sleep he was getting tonight. Because most parties he had been to were, to put it mildly, long.

"Why not go? Got something better to do? Wait! On second thought don't answer that." Harry closed his eyes against that thought. Seeing Hermione and Draco kissing was bad enough, but to think they had gone where Ginny's dad had thought Ginny and he had went . . . gross!

"So we're going right?" Ginny asked.

"Sure," Hermione said. "It may be a lot of fun. The only thing I don't get is what will we do with the children?" Hermione looked at Ginny and received a shrug in response to her question.

"I guess we'll find out when we get there," Draco said. Harry nodded his head in agreement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

At the party . . . Harry, Ginny, Draco, Hermione, Neal, and Janette showed up to the party. Almost everyone was already there. Seamus, Pansy, Emma, and Scott were all dancing to a song by the Weird Systers. Ron and Tanya were playing a game of chess, and Ron was losing, badly. Professor Devine was talking to some woman, but none of them knew who it was. In the corner, Neville and Luna were running a kid's drop-off. And, surprisingly, nothing seemed wrong. Neville was very gentle with every child, and Luna dazzled the children with feats of magic. Harry and Draco took Neal and Janette over there, and didn't even have to say good-bye as they went and found something to do. Harry and Draco met back up with Ginny and Hermione, and looked around again. Yep, everyone was here, and it looked like a fun party. Even the ones as thick as Crabbe and Goyle were actually enjoying themselves without Draco. This thought made Draco smile. Draco turned around and found Harry, Ginny, and Hermione gone. He quickly found them over by Ron and Tanya intently watching their chess game.

"Queen to H5." Tanya didn't blink as she made this move.

"You're trying to draw me out aren't you?" Ron was smirking as he asked this.

"Of course. So what's your move dear?" Tanya batted her eyes flirting back at Ron.

"I think I'll have my King move to A2, and stay on the defensive."

"Oh but you want to attack me. You know you do." Tanya tossed her hair back.

"I know what I know I want to do. But we did that, and look what happened." Ron looked up. "Harry! When did you guys get here!?"

"We've been here for about two minutes, why?" Harry was curious what he meant by his reaction when he found out that they were there.

"I don't want you guys to see me lose."

"Ron, you mean you're actually really losing, and not just letting her win?" Hermione asked. "You never did that for me, or even Ginny, when we played you."

"So what would make me do it for her? She's won too many tournaments for all of us to count on all of our fingers and toes combined."

"Are you really that good?" Ginny asked.

Tanya turned her eyes on Ginny. Her voice was smooth and sweet. "Yes. My mother has made me play chess as long as I can remember. I've beaten, and been beaten in, international championships. And I'm one of England's finest chess players. The only person who's ever really beaten me was Albus Dumbledore himself."

"Well, you're kickin' the snot out of me. Can I surrender?" Ron begged.

"Not unless you want to sleep on the couch tonight Ron."

"Well then I guess I'll just have to play this out won't I?"

"I love it when I win."

"The game's not over yet."

"Who said I was talking about the chess game?"

"I think we're going now," Draco hinted to everyone else. They all nodded their heads, and walked off.

"What was that back there?" Harry asked.

"What? You don't know?" Ginny asked.

"Know what?" Draco inquired.

"Tanya's pregnant, and it's Ron's baby. And it's real. He hasn't talked to mum in a month, and hates to think of what will happen when dad finds out he's the only Weasley child to have a child." Ginny said this very calmly, but Harry knew she was worried about her brother.

"I thought Percy had a son or something," Hermione said. She had just returned with four cups of pumpkin juice for everyone.

"Well, um, Percy said that Penelope was pregnant to make himself look good. I found out from someone that he can't really have children, and that Penelope was just getting fat."

"Who'd you hear it from?" Draco asked.

"Fred and George. They listen in on his conversations sometimes, and for the right price they'll tell you anything you want to know about them."

"Even what they do in the bedroom?" Harry asked. He almost wanted to hurl.

"Yes."

"Do you think they get some kind of perverse pleasure out of it?"

"Gross."

"They're your brothers."

"Don't remind me."

Devine clapped his hands twice. "Thank you one and all for making this experiment work. I am pleased to say that the Ministry of Magic will allow this for next year's sixth years, unless you are already a fifth year." Devine looked squarely at Ginny, and heard laughter in the back of his mind.

"I would also like you all to thank Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom for providing Day-care for us tonight." The applause that filled that room was tumultuous. Neville waved shyly and Luna blushed.

"On a more serious note I would like you all to know that I have arranged for a special guest." Everyone turned to look at her. She was a pleasant looking witch with light brown hair, and she wore velvet looking red robes. Her eyes, hidden only slightly by glasses, were brown. "Her name is Laura Ravella Maurice, and is one of the best female singers in England, let alone in the world. She has agreed to perform for us a collection of songs, and I want you all to be very respectful. Laura has taken time away from a tour in Italy to come see us. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you; Laura Maurice."

"Thank you Professor Devine. Before I perform the pieces, I will answer a few questions some of you may have about me. Yes, you in the blue sweater."

Emma asked, "How do you know Professor Devine?"

"Well, that could go on for ages. Um, I met Jam-, Professor Devine, at Hogwarts. He was actually the person who discovered my gift of music."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"Well, I was working in my family's restaurant; Ravella Cafe, when he came in. It was late, and almost closing time, and he just sat at a table eating a piece of pie and drinking a Butterbeer. As usual when I close, I sang to keep the time away. When he came up to pay for his food, he asked me if I wanted to sing for money. He hooked me up with a publishing company that really like me, and strangely it was Professor Devine that who helped me find my husband, Antoine Maurice. Antoine and I did a duet at school, and hit it off after that."

"What songs are you going to sing for us?"

"Well, there are a few songs I would like to do. One of them is called 'Caro Mio Ben', and the other is 'Danza, Danza'."

Devine conjured a piano from his wand, and stepped off the stage. He pointed at the ceiling and the lights dimmed down, and light increased on the stage. Laura bowed to the audience, and sat down at the piano. She played and sang, and as she did the audience was raptured by the way she sang and played together. When she was finished, once again applause filled the room, and echoed resoundingly throught the entire building. "Encore! Encore!" everyone shouted.

Laura put her hand up so she could speak. "I'll give an encore if your instructor will help me sing it."

"Go Devine!" Everyone wanted to hear this. Hermione turned to Draco and looked at him bewildered. Who knew that Professor Devine could sing?

Devine walked sheepishly up the stairs to the stage.

Laura turned to all the students. "Anybody know any good duets?"

"What about 'Spellbound'?"

"I know! Do 'Magical Love'!"

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom?"

"What about that American song 'Unchained Melody'?"

"An excellent choice. Devine?"

Devine nodded his head, but looked at her and asked, "Who will play?"

"I will."

A man, a little taller than Laura, walked on from the back of the stage. His deep purple robes contradicted greatly the bright stage lights. His hair was blonde, and his eyes blue.

"Antoine!"

"James."

Laura moved her brown wavy hair from her shoulders to her back, and waited for Antoine and James to finish shaking hands. When they had finished, Antoine sat down at the piano and started playing. Devine walked over to Laura, and in perfect unison sang the song. Everyone was in tears, including Antoine. After they were done, total silence filled the room. Then, slowly but then quickly, everyone applauded. Antoine came over to Laura and Devine and collectively they bowed.

"Thank you all for coming to this party. As it is now ten o'clock the party is now over. So I hope you enjoyed yourself, and I look forward to our next one next month." Everyone clapped as they picked up their children, and headed home. Harry and Draco went to go talk to Devine, Laura, and Antoine; while Ginny and Hermione picked up the children to meet them as well. Devine, Laura, and Antoine were walking down the stage when Laura saw Harry's scar.

"Is that Harry Potter?" Laura asked. Her eyes were wide behind her glasses.

"Yes, actually it is. Laura, Antoine, allow me to introduce you to Harry Potter, his wife Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and his wife Hermione Granger. Now for the young ones they'll have to introduce them." Devine beamed at his friends.

"This is Neal, and that's Janette," Harry said.

"Can we ask you kids a few questions?" Antoine asked. He wanted to know a lot about the boy wonder Harry Potter.

"Only if we can ask you some questions too. You guys go first."

Devine, conjured chairs, and a table for them all to sit on. Laura went to go get them some goblets, and a pitcher of pumpkin juice. Antoine looked at all of them, only for a few seconds, and when Laura got back he asked, "What happened to you kids? Devine told us you all have had some traumas, but he didn't say what."

Ginny looked at Harry. Harry took her look for it's right meaning, 'don't make me say it.' Harry looked at Draco and Hermione, they gave him the same look. Harry sighed, and told Antoine everything that happened from the beginning of their stay here. As he gave specific details, Laura slipped her hand into Antoine's and gasped at all the appropriate places. At the end Antoine and Laura were both in tears. Harry looked down when he was done, and Draco asked, "How did you, all four of you, actually get hooked up?"

Devine looked at Draco, then at Laura, and looked at his cup as though it were tap dancing. Laura looked at Antoine, and began their story. "Well, it was actually not as you see it now. I started dating Devine after graduation, he and I had done the duet I mentioned earlier. I wanted to do a blind group date, where we'd each bring a friend for the other's friend to date. Sound interesting? He brought Antoine, and I brought Moriah. We ended up dating the one intended for the other, and it's worked like that ever since."

"Wow," Hermione said. Draco and Harry were still trying to make it all make sense.

"Hermione, were you actually attacked by Draco's dad? Did he actually physically attack you?" Laura asked.

"Well, he tried. Devine threw him to the other side of the room, and waited for the Ministry wizards to get here."

"I knew that part, but I was talking about the second time." Laura's eyes didn't move from Hermione.

"We think that's who did it, but there's no real evidence to support it."

"You poor dear. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." She looked at Draco, who was playing with Janette's hair as she slept on him, and smiled. Devine noticed too, and looked up.

"I think it's time for all of us to turn in. Harry, as I understand it, you and Ginny are staying at Draco and Hermione's house?"

"Yes. I've talked to the construction company, and we've agreed on a payment to get our house back. All the memories and other stuff can't be rebuilt, but, at least we'll have a place to call our own again."

"James, can Laura and I stay the night here with you? It's kind of late to be traveling, and I wanted to talk to you privately." Antoine's eyes darted toward everyone else, and Devine nodded.

"Sure. I always enjoy having company here. Good night everyone."

N/A: This is only a builder, there is something bad coming. I don't want to even hint at what it is, but if you want to guess, just post a review with a guess. You'll find out soon enough if you're right. I'm sorry that not a lot happened in this chapter except that you find out who the Slytherin and Gryffindor friends of Devine's are. Yes, it's Laura and Maurice; Laura was in Gryffindor, and Maurice in Slytherin.


	12. War Bringer

Jay Morris

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; just the gremlins in my head.

"Chapter 12: The War Bringer"

Harry looked at the calendar, and his jaw dropped. It was almost the two month marker of their stay, and it felt like it had taken forever. Neal and Janette were toddler "age", and were almost ready to go to pre-school with Lavender Brown, and then all too soon they would disappear when the spell ended. A tear always came to Ginny's eye when she thought about this, and Harry knew this, even though she tried to hide it. But, soon it would be time for Devine's second party. Ginny came into the kitchen to see Harry furrowing his brow.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"It's almost time for Devine's second month party."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing's happened since the last one."

"That's not true. Remember when mum and dad went over to Ron and Tanya's and then Hermione and I both got sent a Howler for not telling them about Ron and Tanya's baby. I'll never forget seeing Ron walk around for a week with dad's shiner."

"Yeah, that's about it though."

"Just what are you driving at Harry?"

Harry turned to face Ginny, and looked her dead in the eyes. He needed her to understand his concerns, and he needed it badly.

"Voldemort " Ginny did not flinch, she was used to this by now "is out there, and he hasn't attacked us, threatened us, or even caused mischief. It's as if he gave up on us."

"I see. Have you talked to Draco and Hermione, if not Devine, about it?" Ginny was beginning to see where Harry was going with this.

"No, I know I should have, but I just didn't have the heart to tell it to Draco or Hermione, let alone Devine. Draco and Hermione have been living in a dream, and I don't want to bring back those old nightmares of theirs."

"What about Devine?"

"His friends decided to take a vacation and live up here with him until he can get his self under complete control. Somehow, he has been having problems with his alter ego."

"And you didn't want to spoil him his having his friends back in his life?"

"Exactly."

Ginny looked down, as if the floor could give her the words she needed to tell him what she felt about it. "Have you at least talked to Sirius?"

"Yes, and he agrees with me that silence is not necessarily, in this case, the best news we could be having."

"I don't know what to tell you Harry. I think you should tell Devine at least though. He needs to know what's eating away at you Harry, it's not good to keep things bottled up inside."

"You're right."

"I usually am."

"I'll tell him after the party tomorrow night."

"Agreed."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Neal, and Ginny walked over to Draco and Hermione's to walk over to the party with them. Draco and Hermione ran into them, after Janette ran into Ginny almost knocking her down.

"Janette what did daddy tell you about running into people?" Draco asked. He had his hands on his hips and looked like a full out father scolding his little girl.

Janette looked at Ginny and very sweetly said, "Sorry Miss Ginny. I sorry."

Ginny bent down and helped Janette up to her feet, and brushed the dust off of her. "It's quite allright Janette, it woke me out of my daze."

"Is okay now daddy?" Janette asked looking at Draco.

Smiling, Draco nodded.

"Shall we?" Hermione asked.

Like last time everyone was there, when they got to the party at about seven thirty. Devine was playing a game of Hearts with Laura, Maurice, and Albus Dumbledore. Ron and Tanya were once again playing a game of chess, this time Ron was winning. Scott, Emma, Pansy, Seamus, Lavender, and a boy none of them recognized were playing a heated game of Twister. And once again Luna and Neville were running the child drop off. After Ginny and Hermione dropped off Neal and Janette, Draco came over and tapped Neville on the shoulder.

"Neville?"

"Yes?"

"Two questions: one, can you forgive me of all those hurtful things I said about you; and two, why are you so good at being yourself all of a sudden."

"Yes, and I don't know. After living with Luna for just two weeks, I found I didn't have any problems with anything, even magic. I just don't get it, but I haven't had a single problem. I even remember those really abstract things without my Rememberall." Neville shrugged and pulled a little girl into his lap to read her the story she wanted him to. Draco smiled and went to find Hermione.

Dumbledore stood up in front of the assembly and waited for the applause to die down before he spoke. "I would like to inform you all that in your absence Quidditch has suffered. None of the house teams will take to the field, and that is not an understatement. Also all of the houses are tied in the house cup, and oddly enough none of the students seem to mind it. Mr. Filch is almost ready to quit, because very few students are acting up. Also " Dumbledore's next sentence was cut short by all the lights going out. Some of the girls shrieked, but Dumbledore clapped his hands and the lights were back on. "Sorry if any of you were scared by that "once again Dumbledore's sentence was cut short. This time all the windows had shattered, and a lot of the students had ducked to the ground. Next, the oak doors to the front of Devine's house burst into purple flame, and disappeared before everyone's eyes. A dark mist crept into the room, and many of the students were backing away from the door. Before anyone could blink twice, bursts of vibrant blue magic came flying through the void where Devine's doors once stood. Anyone unfortunate enough to be hit by them instantly turned to stone. Tanya was frozen mid move, and many more of the students were frozen in mid movement trying to avoid the beams. Dumbledore's wand fired a red light through that same void, and an unearthly cackling filled the air.

"Is that the best you can do old man?" came a voice.

"Show yourself!" Dumbledore yelled. His wand was at the ready, and his old persona had melted away to reveal a younger warrior. Devine was on his feet with his wand and Laura and Maurice had taken to either side of Dumbledore with wands at the ready.

A wave of black cloaks stepped into the room. From the middle of them stepped a deep, deep, green cloak, and the cackling started again.

"What do you want here Voldemort?"

"I wish to settle a score, of course."

"Who's?"

"Is it not obvious? I made myself very clear with attacks I made previously. Of course I didn't waste the energy on them, but my ideas they were nonetheless."

Every pair of eyes, under and outside of a hood, turned to Harry and Draco. Dumbledore's glanced and were back on Voldemort.

"And just how do you plan to settle that score Voldemort?"

Voldemort hissed beneath his hood. "It's Lord Voldemort to you!"

"I follow the golden rule, get used to it. You knew that when you were my pupil."

"That was ages ago. I don't care about stupid rules."

"I noticed."

"I want to face Potter myself, and allow an old friend of Draco's will settle his score."

Dumbledore pointed his wand at Voldemort. "You will leave, or you will be forced to. Which is it?"

"Oh, I thought everyone was invited. Wasn't that what the invitation said Jerry?"

The boy that nobody recognized, nodded and walked over to Voldemort.

"There's no more need for the masquerade, reveal yourself."

Jerry took a vial out of his pocket and emptied it's contents onto his head. His features shifted until it was unmistakable one person, Lucius Malfoy.

"Hello Lavender," Lucius said. His malicious grin spread from ear to ear.

"You sick son of a . . . " Lavender fell to the floor screaming, and her body was cold to the touch when she hit the floor. Her pulse still beat, but it was weak.

"Good evening Draco." Lucius turned his attention to Draco and Hermione. Draco tried to shield Hermione behind himself, as though Lucius's look alone might kill her. "Is that how you treat your own flesh and blood I'd like to know?"

"I could just as easily ask you that question." Draco's eyes, for once in his life, were filled with enough righteous venom to turn a Basilisk's stomach. His father seemed oblivious to it, and turned to Devine.

"Thanks for throwing this little party and gathering everyone we needed together. It saves us a lot of trouble."

Dumbledore had had enough. "Why do you want to kill these children?! They've done nothing to hurt you!"

Lucius looked at Voldemort and stepped back. Voldemort pulled down his hood and everyone gasped. He was hideous, his features were a mix of human and serpent, and his eyes were the most serpentine of all. "Because children grow up. And not all of them will join me. So rather than waste any more of their time, I'll just get rid of them now!" Voldemort started advancing on the students only to find Devine, Draco, and Harry in the way. Voldemort started laughing.

"A muggle, and two pathetic wizards think they can defeat me? How funny. I think I'll take you three up on this just for fun."

Voldemort pulled up his wand and made to hex Devine when Harry, spun towards him, swung his leg in a swift kick and kicked the feet out from under Voldemort. Draco took this moment to collect his thoughts and tell Hermione Get the students that you can out of here. Do it quietly. If Voldemort finds out, it'll get ugly. Draco didn't have the chance to hear Hermione's response as a recently conjured sword thrust itself toward his stomach. Draco stepped to the sword, kicked it up, and rolled under it to the right of the attacker. Lucius's eyes jumped in surprise, as Draco jumped up and kicked him in the face. Before anyone could figure out who started the fight, weapons were conjured out of thin air, and steel against steel clangs were ringing throughout the hall. Dumbledore, along with Hermione and Ginny, had begun herding as many students as they could out of the building as Laura and Maurice jumped into the battle. Devine was wielding his double-lariat again, and Maurice was handling his recently acquired scythe with great flare. Laura had conjured a chain mace, and was keeping more than a few Death Eaters off their feet. Draco and Harry were fighting sword against sword with Lucius and Voldemort.

The tide had turned against Voldemort, and he knew it. Devine had proved a better adversary than at first thought. He himself was holding three Death Eaters, each with a sword, alone. Voldemort took one more slash at Harry, and then retreated into the sea of black cloaks.

"Any one not fighting is to follow those brats and kill any they can. NOW!" Four of the Death Eaters turned and ran. Laura saw this, and with a quick word and motion, transformed her chain mace into a bow with a quiver of arrows on her back. Neatly springing over the last two Death Eaters she ran after the four that ran after the children. Voldemort watched her run, and then anyone who could, saw the blood run out of his face. The village witch and wizards were running toward Devine's house, each armed with their wand.

"Retreat! You may have won this battle, but you won't win the war!"

"Let them go!" Dumbledore yelled from the stage.

Harry and Draco stopped at the doorway, mid-run. They each wanted blood, and only the fact that it was Dumbledore that said it stopped them.

Later that night . . . Dumbledore sat every key individual down at a table and made them tell everything that happened. After the four Death Eaters had run out, and been followed by Laura, three of them had fallen to her bow shots. The fourth avoided it, but not Neville's right hook. His knuckles were still sore after hitting Peter Pettigrew directly in the jaw, but Pettigrew was out and on his way to the Ministry to clear Sirius's name, and put Peter in a new prison known only to a few wizards, as Azkaban was not safe for anyone. Maurice had taken one Death Eater's head off, and nearly killed another one, but Voldemort's retreat order stopped him. Devine hadn't killed any, but none would be walking in a straight line for a while. Draco had put a good slice in his father's left leg, and received a cut in his arm for it. Harry hadn't scratched Voldemort, but did wear him down a lot. Everyone who wasn't Lavender or turned to stone had been sent home with an Alarm Charm on their house alerting if anything wrong happened there. Hermione and Ginny were both out of breath, but after a few Butterbeers they were able to explain everything they knew.

"It is clear that Voldemort has not wasted any time in declaring war," Dumbledore said. "I want you all to be alert now. Professor Devine I'm afraid I must ask you to revoke your spell to allow the families to have their children. It is too dangerous for anything to happen to them."

Professor Devine nodded without looking up. He didn't have to look up to sense the tears in the eyes of Draco, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. Ron didn't flinch, as he was still in shock of Tanya being a statue of granite now. The spell didn't affect the pregnancy, so he was basically a vegetable now.

"Furthermore, I will now end this experiment, and return all students to Hogwarts, where better security measures can be made, and I can keep a better eye on everybody. You will all go home now, pack, and then return here to be transported back to Hogwarts is that clear? Everyone else will come back to Hogwarts in the morning, as it is Friday night."

Everyone nodded their heads, and left.

N/A: I'm sorry if I got you hooked on the children and now they're disappearing. But, I had to find a way to get to my next part of the story. I hope you'll like it. Oh. PEOPLE TALK TO ME! I'm getting only silence, and it's making paranoid. I don't know if I'm doing okay, or if I've just given someone a stick of dynamite to blow me up with.


	13. Welcome Back

Jay Morris

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the gremlins in my head.

"Chapter 13: Welcome Back"

Harry stepped out of the fire to see Draco, Hermione, and Ginny waiting for him.

"You allright?" Ginny asked. She herself looked on the verge of tears.

"I will be. It'll take some time to get used to being a full-time student again. And I'm gonna miss Neal." Harry put his head down, and fell to his knees crying. Ginny bent down on her knees and embraced him. Hermione put a hand to her mouth to muffle her own whimpers, and Draco put an arm around her shoulders for comfort. Another burst of green flames and Devine was standing in front of them.

"I'm sorry that this didn't work out. I had planned a way for making the children leave easier, and it just couldn't work. Dumbledore shot it down faster than a Death Eater."

"I don't want to hear anything about Death Eaters. If I ever see another one, they had better run or they won't move again!" Harry turned to Devine, and Devine just stared back into the fury filled eyes of his.

"Oh, by the way. I put that mirror for you in your common room. And you know where my classroom is. I'm actually thinking of taking refuge in there, so drop by for any reason if you have to."

"Okay. I'll do that."

"Now, follow me please. Madam Pomfrey would like to examine each of you, and I don't want to make that woman mad. Please just do what she says. I don't need more people upset with you than already are."

"Who else is?" Draco asked.

"Can you think of no one?"

"Snape."

"Yes. I don't see his logic, but then again I see a lot of things he doesn't. And I'm going to give each of you permission to leave your class if it upsets you, and drop in on me. I'll owl the teachers with the official permission form in the morning."

Devine lead them through the dark halls of Hogwarts, and none of them could remember when the school seemed less inviting. All of them wanted to run back to their little village, and hide their for eternity. Madam Pomfrey put all four of them in a corner with a hot meal, and went back to trying to figure out what charm turned all the students to stone. Tanya was the closest to them, and Ginny couldn't bring herself to look at it. None of them spoke as they ate a dinner of spaghetti and salad. Even the dessert of ice cream a la mode' didn't cheer them up. Draco stated their feelings best when he said, "You know, I really don't want to be at school for the first time in my life." And Ginny summed up their fears by saying, "Tomorrow's gonna be hell."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry, Hermione, and Draco all showed up to Herbology together; is when all the trouble started. They all worked together with Ron, tending a sapling Weeping Willow. This tree was the opposite of a Whomping Willow, in that it sensed the emotions of anyone near it, and would react to those emotions. While many group's Weeping Willows grew strong and healthy, theirs withered and almost died. Fortunately Professor Sprout came over, took one look at them and the tree, and took it away. "I think it'll be better for you four to research the effects of the different emotions, and give me a two foot scroll on your finds. It'll be due in a week. The rest of the period I would like you to count out Snapdragon petals for me again, since you all did such a wonderful job."

"We had to count all those stupid petals again. Not that I mind the benefit, but that doesn't really make it more enjoyable," Ron whined. And for the first time, Hermione didn't disagree with him.

In Magical Finishing, their feelings only dropped lower. Devine handed a letter to everyone from the employer and received critiques and advice on whether they were right for their field. Hermione's letter was rather lengthy in comments, as was Harry's and Draco's. After Devine turned the class over to themselves everyone who had not been turned to stone started interrogating Draco and Harry trying to figure out what had happened. Harry retreated into a pretend sleep, and Draco tried to act like he was studying. But, he could only take so much more until he snapped. "If you really want to know so bad talk to Voldemort! It's his fault not ours! So just shut up!" Devine had looked up from grading papers, and sighed deeply.

"Draco, please calm down. Class, what happened at the party has become classified information, and if Draco were to divulge that information the Ministry of Magic could send him to Zeroth."

"Where's that?" Pansy asked.

"That's the new wizard prison, as Azkaban has been basically abandoned by the Dementors, allowing virtually all the prisoners to escape. Oh, and as of two thirty this morning, Sirius Black, the major criminal has been cleared of all charges, and Peter Pettigrew has been sent to Zeroth for punishment of his crimes."

"Wait!"

"Yes Miss Lovegood?"

"What is keeping those wizards and witches in Zeroth if almost all the Dementors have joined You-Know-Who?"

"As the Official Magic Expert, I have found a spell that will not allow wands to work in a certain facility, and will force any person under subjection in there to be put through whatever would give that person a guilt trip, thus giving the general effect of the Dementors."

The bell rang stopping any further questions. Devine asked Draco, Harry, and Hermione to stay behind. Ron whispered he'd wait outside the door. When all the students were out of the classroom, Devine spoke quietly. "I know what I'm gonna say what have much effect on how you feel today, but I just think you should hear it from me. Dumbledore told everyone about what happened, as it happened. So, curiosity can't kill the cats, they're gonna play with the line."

"Fine," Draco sighed. He was really sorry he snapped.

"Now, I want you to go to Snape's Potions class, and pretend that you actually enjoy the class. Okay?"

Each of them nodded their heads, and headed out of the door. They met up with Ron, and sat down before Snape swept into the classroom with his usual dramatic flare.

"Today we will study the Irreversible Potions. Now they all do have an antidote, but the chances that the circumstances being complete are so low that they have been given the name of the Irreversible Potions. There are five: the Lylliri Potion, the Murtrifa Potion, the Yelst Potion, the Quenff Potion, and Xeronium. Well, aren't you going to write it down?" After a brief pause to allow quills to race across parchment, Professor Snape went on. "The Lylliri Potion is a potion that will cause any subject to lose all memory and go into a state of hysterics whenever a memory will surface. The Murtrifa Potion will cause the subject to regurgitate their organs. The Yelst Potion is the deadliest potion known to wizard-kind. It will cause a person to lose all immunity in their body, and whenever cures for any other ailment are administered, without first curing the Yelst Potion, will result in causing the ailment to escalate while causing the subject excruciating pain. The Quenff Potion will create illusion of the subjects worst fears whenever stimulated by adrenaline. It will transform even the vision of a seer against themselves. Xeronium, or Death Potion, is the second most deadly potion known to wizard-kind. It will cause the subject to rot from the inside out, like the condition known as Leprosy, and is very painful. Your assignment will be to give me a six paragraph essay on each of these potions. You will include such information as the creator, antidote, ingredients, and other such useful information. It is due in one week. Mr. Malfoy, you will also move yourself to help Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle."

Draco didn't move, but opened his Guide to Exotic Potions, and began looking up the information.

"Mr. Malfoy."

Draco looked up.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes sir."

"And why aren't you moving?"

"I can help them later, and I am perfectly comfortable in the chair I'm in right now."

Snape's eyes flashed along with the charm he casted. Draco hit the floor; his chair having vanished. He was on his feet, and before anyone could stop him, had his wand pointed at Snape and yelled, "Forte forticus!" and sent Snape backing into his blackboard.

"How dare you attack me as a teacher!"

"How dare you attack me as a student!"

"Expelliarmus! Accio wands!"

Devine caught both wands, and stood in the doorway with no emotion on his face. His eyes were searching the class, and he nodded his head.

"What James?"

"Well, Severus, I just witnessed two unlikely wizards just get into a pissing contest. Maurice is coming to take over your class, and while Laura is watching mine I am going to escort the two of you to see Professor Dumbledore. Is that clear?"

"How dare you!"

"Dare I what? Treat you like a student? You'll get over it, or you'll have a psychotic episode later. Now move!"

Once in Professor Dumbledore's officer, Devine conjured chairs for them to sit in, and told them to wait for a moment. Dumbledore came back with Devine in mere seconds, took a look at the two of them sitting there, and smiled.

"I don't see what's funny Headmaster."

"I do on the other hand it appears. Now, I have heard Devine's story of events. And I want to hear yours."

Dumbledore sat down as Draco told everything that had happened in Snape's class. Snape didn't flinch as he listened, and when his turn came he sighed deeply. His tale of events was mostly the same only it painted Draco as the first offender, and Snape the defender. When Snape finished, Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He stayed that way for only a short time, before moving so suddenly that he startled everyone. His voice was quiet, and his words deliberate.

"Draco, I have to agree with Professor Snape in that you did have no right to attack him." Snape's smile was smug. "However," Snape's smile drooped a little "Professor Snape did not have a right to assault you verbally or otherwise. Is that understood by both parties?" Both of them nodded their heads. "Now, if I hear of this again between the two of you, Draco you will be expelled, and Severus fired. Do I make myself quite clear?" Dumbledore looked them each squarely in the face.

"Yes Headmaster," Snape said.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore," Draco sighed.

"Good. Off with you now." Dumbledore dismissed them with a wave of his hand, and beckoned Devine to sit down. They were in deep discussion when Draco and Snape left his office. Snape strode back to his classroom with an almost inhuman pace, as Draco took his time going back. When he got there, the class was over and many of the students were leaving with smiles and grins on their faces, and Hermione met him with a kiss outside of Snape's doorway.

"Welcome back to class Draco," Hermione teased.

"Well, if this is the reward I get for knocking a teacher against a wall, what do I get for doing it to the Headmaster? Teasing only." Draco dodged a playful slap.

"That would be what you get."

"What should we do tonight?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Find out if Maurice gave you guys any extra help."

"Are you kidding? He practically wrote it for us. You earned the admiration of many of the students when you did what you did."

"I shouldn't have done it, but I was mad."

"You should have seen the class re-enact it. Maurice wanted to see it exactly so Ron and Seamus showed him exactly how it happened."

"Who played who?"

"Seamus played you, and Ron played Snape."

"I thought Ron hated Snape."

"He does. He made Snape look like a wuss, so he played him. But where did you learn that charm you used against him? I've never heard of that one."

"It's a long story."

"I have a long time to hear it in. It's afterschool time now."

N/A: I want to write another story (I will continue this one). Send me some ideas. I just may use something in yours.


	14. Adjusting

Jay Morris

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just the gremlins in my head.

"Chapter 14: Adjusting"

Draco was getting ready for his first class of the day, Divinitation; how boring. He looked at the Slytherin ring Devine had given him, Devine still had the original four rings, and put it on.

_Hermione? Silence._

_Draco tried again. Hermione?_

_Yes?_

_How are Harry and Ginny?_

_Oh, you're not worried about me?_

_I am, but I can feel how you feel._

_They're doing okay considering. Any memory of Neal sets them off._

_I can understand. Let's do something tonight._

_Why?_

_They need to get out, and school is eating my brain._

_That's only because I'm not helping you._

_We wouldn't be doing homework if you were with me._

_What did you want to do?_

_Let's go on a picnic or something. Let's just get away from school, even if it's just for a Hogsmeade Visit._

_We have one tomorrow, can you wait that long?_

_I'll try. Be ready for me throughout today okay?_

_Sure . . . Draco-honey._

_Ha, ha, ha._

Draco woke out of his "mind" state just as Crabbe and Goyle came up behind him. "What?"

"We thought you wanted to walk to class with us."

"Go ahead, I'll catch up."

"But"

"Go! I'm sorry."

Draco looked at them, and they nodded. They had gotten used to the new Draco. Never making fun of anyone, apologizing if he lost his temper, and even being nice to muggle borns. The rumor also was that he was going out with Granger.

"Let's get to Divinitation before Trelawney predicts we'll die to make fun of us."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco met up with Hermione, Ginny, and Harry at Hagrid's hut. Since he was no longer concerned about what others thought of him, he became a full member of their group. Ron was in the hospital wing brooding over Tanya.

After tea, Hagrid asked how school was, now that they were back.

"It sucks," they said simultaneously.

"Oh."

"Everyone treats me like I'm possessed, and that I look like I have five eyes," Draco said. "You'd think they'd get used to it by now."

"They have to adjust an image of five years, to a new image that changed in only two months," Hermione said.

"I know, but that doesn't make it any less annoying."

"At least we can go to Hogsmeade tomorrow, and I can forget about all the stupid school social problems I'm having."

"Um, there might be a problem wi' that," Hagrid muttered.

"What's the problem Hagrid?" Ginny asked. Hogsmeade was a lot of fun.

"After Hermione's attack," Hermione collected all the dishes and took them to the kitchen to keep from being seen crying "Dumbledore forbid any more Hogsmeade visits. Only students who have a personal escort from the Ministry itself go with them everywhere. And I have a sneaky suspicion that they won't let you four off school grounds."

"You're probably right. They wouldn't let me when Sirius was still wanted as a fugitive," Harry said. He had gotten used to everyone all over again, and was actually being mostly social.

"Well, I need a slight vacation. Anyone up for a game of Quidditch?" Harry and Ginny nodded their heads, and Draco looked at Hermione for any sign of her having control of her emotions again. She turned around, and said, "One problem. There's only four of us."

"We'll go two on two, no beaters and no seeker. What do you say?"

"How can we beat Harry on his Firebolt?"

"Well, actually I now have a Firebolt. Narcissa ordered it for me, she was so happy about dad being out of the house."

"And what are Ginny and I going to ride?"

"Well, you can have my old Nimbus Two Thousand and One. And I'm sure someone on the Slytherin house team will let her ride on one of their Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones. They just need a little persuasion." Everyone laughed at Draco's very persuasive tone of voice.

"Tomorrow, Quidditch?" Draco asked.

"Can I watch?" a voice asked.

Everyone turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing there.

"Sure Professor Dumbledore."

"Oh good. I want to be there just in case. Oh, may I invite Professor Devine to join us? Good. I'll meet you there at nine sharp in the morning shall I? Good." Dumbledore left the house, and all it's occupants in a state of shock.

"I guess we're playing now huh? Oh by the way Harry, these two rings are for you two." Draco fished from his pocket two rings, the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"Are these two rings the ones you told me about; the ones that will change to the Gryffindor one like Hermione?"

"Yep."

The put them on, and Draco whispered Can you hear me now?

Ginny yelped in surprise, and Harry looked around the room for the voice.

"It's okay. The rings give us telepathy. Devine doesn't have to use a ring for telepathy, which is why you were able to contact him without a ring. We can talk to each other with our minds, which is how I was able to arrange this meaning."

"If only we had these things last year?"

"Don't talk about last year. I swear Umbridge like me," Draco said. He shivered at the thought of Umbridge, and everyone else covered their mouths as if to keep from puking.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a perfect day for Quidditch. The four of them met in the Great Hall, had a hearty breakfast, and hurried out to the Quidditch field. Draco had cohersed Montague into letting Ginny borrow his Nimbus Two Thousand and One. When they got to the field, Dumbledore and Devine were standing there with brooms of their own. Draco looked questiongly at Harry and received a shrug. The girls were having a hard enough time keeping up with their pace.

"Hello. I thought I'd make your game more interesting, and Professor Devine has agreed to help me. He will be the overall keeper, and each of you will have to score on him, team or individually, and I will referee. Sound like fun?"

"Sure. But why are you doing this for us?"

Devine looked at Dumbledore and smiled. "Since you four can't go into Hogsmeade, I agreed to watch out for you four when you wanted to have some fun outside of my class. So, let's play."

None of them left the Quidditch field until four in the afternoon, Dumbledore had made arrangements for a lunch to be brought to them. And Devine had proved to be a better Keeper then thought at first. He had been scored on one out of every six shots, in a total of fifteen games. Each game was half an hour long. Dumbledore rode very well, despite his age, and was an excellent referee. Ginny and Harry had paired against Draco and Hermione for a while, and then the girls went against the boys. In the end it ended up being the girls that won, and the boys were in shock.

"Professor Devine?" Harry asked.

After finishing a bite of turkey sandwich, "Yes?"

"How did you get so good at being Keeper?"

"Well, I was Keeper for my last four years on the team. The other two were spent as Chaser, and I just worked at being Keeper because that's really what I wanted to be."

"Did you ever think of a professional career in it?"

"No. I never wanted to make a sport the center of my life. Because as soon as I get too old, or not good enough I lose my job. I wanted something a little more concrete, so I went into the Minstry of Magic. And you know how my life went after that."

"What was she like, if you don't mind me asking?" Hermione asked.

"How do you describe a dream? She was just drop dead gorgeous. Light brown hair, deep blue eyes, somewhat shorter than me, and very smart. She was a poet, by passion. She could take something as inconstant as an ice cube, and make you want to know more about it."

"What else?" Ginny asked.

"What else? Well, she was a full-blooded witch, and was not rich or poor. She was a caring wife, an excellent, excellent cook, and was one of the best riddle solvers I've ever met. That's actually how I proposed. I gave her riddles to solve to find where to meet me, and then I proposed in a riddle."

"How sweet."

"I never knew how much you cared about her James," Dumbledore said. "I loved that girl as my own daughter; just like Laura. And I love you and Maurice just like you were my own sons. That's how I like to think of you."

"I like thinking of him as the uncle everyone wants," Draco said.

Everyone had a good laugh at that.

"Yeah, sure Draco. Everyone wants a quarter vampire in their family."

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got to get to my Potions essay about the Irreversable Potions, or Snape might try to skin me alive. And I did promise Montague I'd have his broom back before he got back."

"I'll come help you," Hermione said. "You said you wanted my help on it anyway."

"Yeah, we need to get going too," Ginny said. "Harry's going to help me with my Transfiguration homework."

"I'll see most of you tomorrow in class," Devine said. Dumbledore simply waved from where he sat.

N/A: There is a line in this chapter that will play a very, very, cruel irony later. I'm only hinting at something that's in pencil not stone. Please give me reviews.


	15. The Seer

Jay Morris

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just the gremlins in my head.

"Chapter 15: The Seer"

Harry and Ron sat in Professor Trelawney's classroom, humid as usual. She was going over something about death prophecies, as usual whenever she was having a good day, when she suddenly asked Ron a question.

"Sorry Professor Trelawney?" Ron stammered. He hadn't been paying attention as his mind was as misty as the room.

"You weren't listening to my lecture were you? I don't suppose you can even repeat my question can you Mr. Weasley?" Her eyes were shielded by a glare on her glasses from a slit in the curtains.

"No ma'am."

"Five points from Gryffindor, and you still have to answer the question. What does a black animal most often represent in a prophecy?"

"Death?"  
"Good. Now, please pay attention."

After another hour of Trelawney's babbling, Harry and Ron were walking to meet Hermione in Transfiguration when he felt a slight tap on the shoulder. He turned around to find a timid-looking Lavender Brown.

"Um Harry, can I talk to you?" she asked. Her voice was strained as though she had to fight to make it resinate.

"Sure, go ahead."

Lavender glanced at Ron, and then at Hermione who was coming up the hallway. "Can we talk privately?"

Harry turned to Ron, and with only a look Ron understood. He ran off to talk to Hermione, and get them out of earshot.

"Okay Lavender. Go ahead."

Lavender cleared her throat. "I heard this rumor that you like me, and I wanted to know if it was true?"

"Liked you as in 'girlfriend' like you?"

Lavender was getting more fidgety and nervous with every word Harry spoke. "Yes."

"No, I don't like you like that. I think you're very nice, and very attractive; but I just don't have romantic thoughts about you. I think of you as a friend."

"You consider me as a friend?"

"Sure."

"But not as a 'girlfriend'?"

"No."

"I just wanted to get that straight. I didn't want to embarrass you in front" Lavender went stiff as a board, and her eyes blanked out. When her voice returned to her it seemed mystical, and as though it echoed through Harry.

"_THE WAR HAS BEGUN. THE DRAGON AND THE PHOENIX WILL FIGHT FOR POWER, AND THE HOUSE WILL BE DIVIDED. THE DEAD SHALL THEN LIVE, AND THE LIVING BE AS THOUGH DEAD._" After Lavender had stopped, she collapsed on the floor, and Harry was on his knees. Another riddled prophecy for him to figure out, and now he had to get Lavender to the Hospital Wing. And to top this all off, they were having a test today in Transfiguration. Huffing to himself, he picked up a fainted Lavender, and carried her to Madam Pomfrey.

After Transfiguration class, Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Ginny met him in the Hospital Wing. Harry was talking to Dumbledore when they came in.

"Was there anything else Harry?"

"No sir."

"Very well. Thank you Harry. Madam Pomfrey appreciates your promptness. Lavender wasn't quite ready for that experience, and needs to rest a while."

"Yes sir."

Just after Dumbledore left the room, a loud slap pierced what silence there was in the Hospital Wing.

"What did you do to her?" an enraged Ginny asked.

"What do you mean?"

"How could you?!" Ginny ran out of the Hospital Wing with her hands over her eyes.

"What did I do?" Harry asked.

"That's what I'd like to know," Ron said threateningly.

"I don't understand."

"Harry, look at the facts. You didn't go to Transfiguration to talk to Lavender, and now she's in the Hospital Wing needing a lot of sleep. And Dumbledore himself said she wasn't ready for some experience she had while she was with you. Put two and two together, it's not that difficult to figure out what they're talking about," Hermione said. Draco was sitting down, keeping his mouth shut.

"I'm still getting a blank. Would you just tell me what you're talking about?"

"Are you cheating on Ginny?" Draco said. "That's what they're talking about."

"Oh! No, I'm not cheating on Ginny. Lavender wanted to know if I 'liked her' liked her, and then went into a prophetic state, and fainted after that. I've been here because the Ministry wanted to get the prophecy out of my brain, and then Dumbledore wanted to know everything about it."

"And how are we supposed to know that's for real?" Ron asked. His wand was in his hand, and a dangerous look in his eye. Draco was looking at Hermione with a bewildered look, not knowing Harry well enough to judge for himself. He was also looking for a sign meaning he might need to intervene between Ron and Harry.

"By asking me," a voice said.

"Lavender. You're awake," Hermione said.

"Yes. Harry's telling the truth. I had heard from, somebody, that Harry liked me, and I wanted to know. Then my memory goes blank, and the Ministry of Magic says I said all this." Lavender handed Hermione a piece of paper, and reached for a cup of pumpkin juice. Hermione read it to herself, and then looked at Harry. "Does this make any sense to you, Harry?"

"Not in any way, shape, or form. I can pick out my meanings but that's it."

"Well, what does it say love?" Draco asked. He had sat down again, and was tying his shoe when she started reading.

"'The war has begun. The dragon and the phoenix will fight for power, and the house will be divided. The dead shall then live, and the living be as though dead.' I'm guessing the dragon and phoenix are Voldemort and Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry.

"That was my assumption. The first part about the war was easy enough to get, but it's after the dragon and phoenix part that it gets confusing. What house will be divided. Who, or what, is the dead that will live? And how can you come back from the dead?"

"Unless, you're not really dead," Draco said.

"I don't follow you," Lavender said.

"Well there are fates worse than death; and well, being in a place like Azkaban would be one of those. And if someone escaped from a fate like that they would be considered as being brought back to life."

"And the reverse be done for the living. But, we still have no idea of what 'the house will be divided' means," Ron said. He had relaxed a little bit, but he wondered how long it was going to be before Ginny was willing to accept the truth, and not her own version of it.

"Well, maybe we can talk to Devine about it tomorrow. But right now, I need to go talk to Ginny, and straighten out the facts about what happened."

"Don't bother Harry," Draco said with a smug grin. "I got your back. I made her listen to our conversation. She asked me to tell you to meet her in the common room so she can apologize for going off on you." Hermione playfully hit his arm, and got an even more playful kiss in return.

"Did you all forget I'm sitting here? I have had feelings for Harry too you know?" Lavender had tears in her eyes.

"You're on your own for this one mate," Draco said. He herded Hermione and Ron out of the room, and then looked at Harry and gave a thumbs up.

"How long have you like me Lavender?" Harry asked.

"Since first year. Every time you beat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, I loved you. Every time I watched you play Quidditch, I loved you more. Every time I saw you at all, I loved you even more."

"I have no responce to that." Harry was right. He was in love with Ginny, and she him. And now he finds out that Lavender has had a crush on him since their first year. "Is it me, or my image that you love?"

"Both. A great wizard, means a great man. And you are very attractive Harry."

"Thank you," and in a lower voice "I think."

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"What do you think of me? Am I hot, boring, a stupid blonde?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to marry you Harry." Lavender was serious. Harry could see it in her tear filled eyes. She had their life planned out, and it was her perfect dream.

"I don't love you. I just don't know what else to say that I haven't already said."

"Fine. Go be with your girlfriend. Remember, she wants to apologize." Lavender put her head back and closed her eyes. Harry looked at her and felt bad. He had hurt her, and he felt somewhat guilty.

"Sorry Lavender."

After he closed the door behind him, she opened her eyes, and muttered, "It's a little late for sorry Potter."

N/A: Yes I'm being evil with this now. The unexpected is always fun as a writer. Please, please, people review this stuff. Even if you just say "Here's a review shut up already", tell me. It gets boring with only a few comments.


	16. Girls

Jay Morris

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; just the gremlins in my head.

"Chapter 16: Girls"

Ever since Harry had told Lavender that he didn't like her, his life seemed to become much more stressful. He had to always walk with Ron and Hermione to class, because some of Lavender's friends had threatened to hex him into oblivion. He had also received an owl from Lavender's mom, threatening him that if he called her precious daughter names again, that she'd curse him so many times even Dumbledore wouldn't know who he was anymore. And to add even more on top of that, Harry was in trouble with Ron's mom for not telling her about Ron and Tanya.

"Mr. Potter?" Professor Snape asked. His voice echoed with malice. He had been waiting for weeks for Potter to mess up in his class.

"Yes sir?" Harry asked. He mentally kicked himself for letting his mind wander.

"I believe that you have been dozing in my class again. You only have ten more minutes to finish your solution until we test them. I don't think dozing will get that done. Five points from Gryffindor."

Some of the other Gryffindors murmured under their breath, but after a quick glare from Hermione they all quieted down. Ron was done with his before Hermione, as she had cut her hand, and was doing to best not to let anyone see it. Draco sneakily added the next two ingredients to Harry's potion, and then continued stirring his very casually. Harry gave him a quick appreciative glance, but then glanced back down as Snape was watching them again.

By the end of the period Harry had a migrane, and just wanted to go to sleep. Hermione wanted to go to the Hospital Wing, and Ron convinced Draco and Hermione to go, and that Ron would look after Harry. Almost to the common room, Ron broke the silence that they walked in.

"What did mum say?" Ron asked. He knew that Harry had gotten a letter from her, he just didn't know what it had said. He hadn't gotten a Howler.

"She's still mad at me. I think that for the first year that I've attended Hogwarts, I won't get a present from her."

"No. Even though she may be mad at you, she will still send you stuff. Just like she always sent Fred and George stuff, even though they were always in trouble with the teachers; Snape especially."

Ron looked up, grabbed Harry, spun him into a side hall, just as numerous bursts of red energy flew by them. "It looks like Lavender is really pulling out some stops to try to trip you up."

"Nah, really. Ya think!"

"On three, Stupefy!"

Harry and Ron whipped out of the alcove, and froze when they realized what stood in front of them. Ten of Lavender's friends had their wands up, and Lavender was standing in front of them. "Hello Harry," she said.

"Hello Lavender. What do you want?"

"I thought I made my intentions very clear. I guess I didn't. I am going to give you one last chance to dump Ginny, and go out with me. If, for some really stupid reason, you decide to try to burn me again, then my friends will burn you and your friend to rubble. Thirty seconds."

"I have a question," Harry said. For this to work, he needed Lavender to be caught off guard.

"Allright. Ask your question?"

"Why do you want to go out with me so much? I can understand Ginny's reasons, but I just don't get yours. Enlighten me."

"I want you Harry. What about that is not crystal clear?"

"Hypothetically, why should it matter who I go out with? It doesn't necessarily mean I'm going to marry them and staying with them until I'm so old even Cornelius Fudge looks young."

A couple of Lavender's friends snickered under their breath, but after a quick glare from Lavender they stopped. Ron had a smile on his face, as he faced some Gryffindors who he thought would never even threaten him.

"Funny. But, I'm not impressed. Apparently humor isn't one of your strong suits, but we can work on that. I'm waiting for an answer Harry. Yes or no?"

"Answer to what?" Harry asked. He knew he could get her on this, and stall for more time. Devine had said he was on his way, and he was cranky anyway.

"My question."

"What question?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Who?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"Answer my question!"

"What question?" Harry asked. Ron had picked up on this and was breathing heavier than before. He knew this was about to get ugly.

"Oh never mind! Now!"

Several wands fired magic bolts, each whizzing right by Harry and Ron. But before either could retaliate, Devine's voice was heard yelling, "Alto pathis!" A wave of energy surged around Harry and Ron, and every one of the girls grabbed their head as thought it might explode. And soon the hall was filled with screams of agony, as Devine stood with Harry and Ron in the hallway. He waved his wand in the air, conjured a mist from it, which surrounded them; and their screams stopped, as did all of their other movements.

"What did you do?" Ron asked. His eyes were wide, and his ears will still ringing with the girls' screams.

"I made them be as though they were listening to the most annoying sound they know of, amplified by about 50. And then I put them into a gentle sleep, just because I don't want to hurt them too much. Why were they attacking you anyway?" Devine was looking as though he had just been woken up, and then put into a race for his life. His robes, usually very well addressed, were wrinkled, and his hair was a mess.

"Lavender has an obsession of me, and will stop at nothing it seems to get me to go out with her." Harry was tired, and his migrane hadn't gotten any better. His scar had also begun hurting too, but he hadn't noticed it until Devine had showed up.

"Well, I don't know how to fix that. I can erase all of the other girls' memories of this, but Lavender will remember everything as soon as she sees you again."

"That I can live with. But, as soon as this girl gets laid, she might actually see there are other people out there." Ron coughed and looked down, and then Harry realized what he had just said. "I'm sorry Professor. I wasn't thinking about what I was saying."

"I believe you were my boy. I'm not offended by your statement at all. Now, if you two would please accompany each other to the hospital wing, and prepare Madam Pomfrey for some 'Bleeping Seauties.' I also believe that the elusive members of our school are ready to join the student body once again, and I believe you know one of them Ron, and not just socially."

"Hey!"

"It's the truth."

"That still doesn't make it nice." Ron was only teasing him right back. He knew that Devine wouln't tease him if he couldn't handle it.

"Well, get going. Don't worry about this lot, I'll get them there."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the hospital wing . . . Harry was calm; Devine had talked him through how to avoid future problems. Ron and Tanya had a private "conversation", and Draco and Hermione were just mad they weren't there. "Those bitches wouldn't have done that if I were there." Draco had been a little more than shocked that Hermione could actually cuss, but Harry soon put his fears to rest about her cussing all the time. "She only cusses when she's really upset about something. And she handles stress very well." "If you say so Harry."

Harry looked at Lavender. She was completely passed out. He almost pittied her. She was so obsessed with him, and she had no real reason to be. Harry was just an ordinary kid, thrown into extraordinary circumstances. Madam Pomfrey soon shooed everyone out so she could monitor her patients' progress.

No sooner had everyone left, and Madam Pomfrey gone to use the "w.c.", than Lavender opened her eyes. And just as she did, an owl arrived with a letter for her. Hearing Madam Pomfrey's footsteps again, she hid the letter under her pillow, and pretended to be asleep again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked back to the common room with Hermione, and Ron with Tanya's hand grasped firmly in his. "I hate my life," Harry suddenly blurted.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I hate my life. I can't just be an ordinary kid for one day in my freaking life. Now, there are things about my life that are just heavenly, but the rest of my life sucks."

"What do you expect us to do about it Harry? Or, what do you plan to do about it?"

"I've thought about suicide several times," Harry said. His tone was so unsarcastic that Hermione actually grabbed him, and made him face her.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Even you must have thought about it."

"No I haven't Harry. I've never thought about throwing away my greatest gift. I've always had that little bit of hope that tomorrow will be better. And you know what?"

"What?"

"It usually does get better. Remember first year. I had no friends, and was always being made fun of. But on Halloween, that dreadful night, my life had changed. I finally got friends, and that was when I started remembering to keep hope in my heart."

Harry stood and stared at Hermione. She had just said what he needed to hear, but he didn't expect her to. "Thanks Hermione. I needed that."

"Anytime Harry."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lavender was reading her letter, later that same day. The script was glowing in a red light, and the seal she had broken to open it was in green wax. The letter itself said nothing more than "I await your signal. Remember our bargain." The letter itself was signed by "You-Know-Who".

Lavender sighed. How could she forget their bargain? It was the only reason she had to go on living. Madam Pomfrey brought her a dinner tray.

"Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yes dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked. Lavender had always been one of her favorite students.

"Can I owl someone a message?"

"Of course dear. You can even use my owl if you like."

"Thank you so much."

Madame Pomfrey brought her a piece of parchment, a feather, and her owl, Hoots. Lavender waited until she was gone, and then started writting the following message: "Moons will rise, and set, but only one will pass. Trees sway in the wind. Dead men utter no curses. You-Know-Who". Hoots took the letter, after Lavender sealed it with pink wax, and was soon out Madam Pomfrey's open window in her office. Lavender then settled herself down to her dinner of salisbury steak, garlic mashed potatoes, fresh spinach salad, and brownie.

N/A: I know I haven't added chapters as fast as I need to, but I don't have as much time as I used to. You just won't know, I think for another chapter or two, what the final gathering will be. Why does almost no one review my story?


	17. Love 'n Hate

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; just the gremlins in my head.

"Chapter 17: Love 'n Hate"

Harry was a little apprehensive. Lavender hadn't made a move on him of any kind, for nearly a month now. In fact, she acted as if she didn't remember a thing. It was almost February, and Harry was also trying to come up with the most romantic date he could for Ginny. Draco had suggested that he and Hermione come along, so the teachers don't get mad. Harry thought that was a reasonable idea, but he was still hesitant about sharing it with them. Draco, in response to that, said, "We don't have to be right next to each other, just in the general area. That way we know what's happening with the others."

"I suppose you're right."

"Good. Now, where are we going to go?"

"What if we go and have some picnics over by the Shrieking Shack. It's nice and secluded enough to give us the privacy I need."

"Sounds cool. Just let me know when, and when. I'll be seeing ya around."

"Later."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny felt a tugging at the back of her mind. Checking to make sure Professor Binns wasn't going over anything important, she concentrated.

_Yes?_

_It's me, Harry._

_Hey Harry. What's up? You don't usually call me in class? Who's class are you in anyway?_

_Devine's. I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date._

_Sure._

_Before you say for certain, Draco and Hermione may have to come with us._

_Well why?_

_Because of everything going on. If they came with us, we may be able to get away with it._

_Well are they going to be right with us the whole time?_

_No. Draco said they would just stay where we can see one another, and keep an eye out._

_I can go for that. Are we going to give them something to look at?_

_Ginny!_

_I'm sitting in Professor Binns' class, and you don't think I'm not going to try to be anything but bored._

_No. I just wasn't ready for that remark._

_And we've been going out for how long now?_

_A little over seven months._

_And you didn't expect this from me? Honest to Pete Harry?_

_I was only teasing back._

_Ha, ha, ha. I'm dying here._

_Well I gotta go. Devine's starting another lecture, and I need to hear this one. Later Ginny._

_Don't make it too much later._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lavender sat in the Gryffindor common room. The fire was barely kindling, and she was just sitting there. All of a sudden, the flames in the fireplace roared to life, and Lavender turned her head to look there with mild interest. From the fire a voice whispered with a malicious tone, and a shrill pitch. "I'm still waiting."

"He's going on a picnic with his girlfriend, and his friends in a few days."

"How do you know this?"

"Walls have ears, and I have money."

"Very clever."

"He's going to be by the Shrieking Shack after the first quarter after noon plus one. He will be alone, save for his friends. It is the best time we'll have."

"I like it. I will keep my promise, in exchange for the full bargain."

"Understood."

"Lavender, who are you talking to?" Pavarti asked. She had come down to go to the lavatory, and she had heard Lavender talking.

"What Pavarti?"

"Who were you talking to?"

"I don't know. I was asleep."

"You talk in your sleep."

"Yeah."

"That is so cool. I wish I could do that."

"Only we seers do it often."

"I know. That's the sad part about not being a seer. It's the only place you go, where I can't follow you."

After Pavarti went into the lavatory, Lavender sneered, "That's not the only place."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ginny, Draco, and Hermione, after finishing her Arithmancy homework, walked briskly out of the castle. Draco and Harry had paid a visit to Devine to get special permission to leave the school, on the day of the Hogsmeade trip for all other students. Hermione had a book in one hand, and an umbrella in the other. Draco was carting a frisbee, and a bag of towels. Ginny had a huge picnic basket full of food, and a chair in the other. Harry was carting three other chairs, and had the special permission scroll in the crook of his arm.

At the gate Argus Filch was standing with his usual scowl, and checking for the usual trouble makers. He took one look at them, and his scowl turned to a grin.

"You can't leave the premises."

"We have a pass from Professor Devine allowing us to leave campus."

Filch took the scroll rather forcefully, almost breaking Ginny's hand, and read it. His grin quickly turned into an even worse scowl. "Get going."

"Did anyone else feel like we just spoiled some fun for him?" Draco asked.

Everyone laughed for a few minutes. They were soon at the Shrieking Shack. Hidden partially out of regular view was a small pond, which few knew about as everyone was terrified of the place, and a nice hill for picnicking. Hermione settled herself down with her book, as everyone else stripped down, and jumped in.

"Hey bookworm!" called Draco.

"You rang ferret?" Hermione countered.

"Why don't you prove how well you can stay in the water?"

"Why would I want to try to be better than you in swimming?"

"Oh so you admit that you can't beat me?"

"I never said that!"

Draco didn't answer verbally, but physically. He splashed a bunch of water onto Hermione, soaking her and her book. Hermione very calmly put her book down, took out her wand, and dried it out. And all while Draco smirked, she changed into her swimming clothes, and jumped in. No one got out of the water for a half hour, and by then they were all cold.

After getting out, they cuddled together in their pairs; as Draco's splash had also soaked all of their clothes, and since they were all under the umbrella, they were still wet. A light breeze wafted warm air onto their close to bare bodies, as Ginny and Harry were also tanning in the sun. Draco and Hermione had taken to leaning on the tree, and picking out cloud shapes.

When there clothes were dry, they dressed and ate their lunch. They watched as the sun set, as it brought it's yellows and reds to blend with the black and blue of night; to end in explosions of maroon and pink. Harry and Ginny looked at each other, and no sooner had they done this than their lips were locked in eternal ecstasy. Draco and Hermione didn't pay them any attention.

But this beautiful scene was shattered; by a voice yelling, "_Stupefy_!" Harry and Ginny hit the ground unconscious. Hermione and Draco were up in a flash, and their wands were ready. Lavender came moseying from the general direction of the origin of the spell. "Evening all," she said pleasantly.

"What have you done you slut!" Hermione yelled. Her face was contorted with rage.

"Hermione that hurt. Why would you call me a slut? I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Look at Harry and Ginny."

"They look cute asleep don't they?"

"They were just stunned!"

"You don't say?"

Hermione didn't get a chance to yell at Lavender again. Another stunning spell blasted her in the back, launching her to land right in front of Lavender. Draco dove and rolled, barely avoiding another one meant for him. He was standing a few feet from Lavender.

"Lavender get out of here!"

"Why?"

"Do you not see we're being attacked here?!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

Draco looked at her.

"It's my fault that he's here."

Draco looked up. A hooded figure stepped into the dimming light. The figure removed their hood to reveal a fair complexion and a very light blonde hair.

"YOU!" Draco yelled.

"Yes," his father calmly replied.

Draco didn't have time to say anything else as Lavender did a spinning heel on the back of his head, sending him to the ground. He looked up to see a triumphant smirk on Lucius's and Lavender's faces. "Good night Draco," Lavender said; then blackness.

N/A: This chapter was done in a kind of hurry, so I'm sorry if some things are confusing. I purposely did another cliff hanger yes. I want you to know nothing for the next chapter.


	18. Hunting

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just the gremlins in my head.

"Chapter 18: Hunting"

Ginny woke to a cold rain pouring on her body. She looked around. It was late at night, and she couldn't see anyone else. She took out her wand and uttered "Lumos." With the faint light, she could see Hermione laying on the ground. Then all the memories rushed back into her mind. Lavender and Lucius had attacked them. Very sorely, Ginny got to her feet. Taking her wand she said, "Reinnervate." Hermione woke with a jolt, and was up in a minute.

"Where's Lavender?" she asked. Her voice was still tense and full of hatred toward her. Then she threw up.

Ginny turned her head to avoid seeing it. "Everyone but us is gone."

Hermione wiped her mouth, and turned to Ginny. "Wait. How were you able to bring me back when you were stunned yourself."

"I don't know."

"I can answer that girls," a familiar voice said.

They both turned to see Devine standing a few feet from them.

"When did you get here, and how?" Ginny asked.

"Just now, and you were only partially affected from the spell. You were just knocked unconscious and could wake up on your own. As Hermione was hit full force with the spell, she needed to be reinstated."

"Where's Draco and Harry?" Hermione asked. She looked frantically for them, or any trace of them being around; but to no avail.

"As far as I can tell right now, with Lucius and Lavender."

"Well, what are we going to do?" Ginny asked. She was particularly anxious to get Harry away from Lavender's hands.

"You two are going to join a friend of mine in tracking them down. But, you must first each have your wands." Hermione and Ginny showed him their wands, just as he brought his down from an upward swing, and sent two blasts of blue magic at them. When it hit them they instantly changed into a wolf, and their senses became ecstatic with all that they could perceive. Devine looked at them, and asked, "Feel allright? No problems?"

No, I'm allright, Hermione thought.

Me too.

"Good. You will join Remus and I in wolf form, and we will track them down. And Lupin is harmless right now. He's had his potion this time." Devine changed into his bigger black wolf form in the blink of an eye. Hermione and Ginny ran up to him, and then they saw Lupin. He was a little distance away from them, and he was as big as Devine. The difference was Lupin was a light grey color, and Devine's dark black fur nearly made him disappear in the night. Hermione and Ginny looked at each. They were beautiful silver wolves; rare even in the wizarding world. They turned to them, nodded their wolf heads, and took off on the hunt for their men.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco woke in a painful position. He was hanging from a wall with his arm cuffed to it. He was in no ways comfortable, as he recognized the room. This was his father's dungeon underneath the house; his place of torture. Here many an opponent to Voldemort had met a painful death, or an even worse existence. None left without scars of some kind.

"Good, you're awake," his father said. He stepped out of the shadows, and his wand was in his hand. "Are you ready for this Draco?"

"As ready as I can be, you Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione howled to the moon, and the howl sent shivers into all who could hear it. The others soon joined her, and were off again. In order to keep the search more interesting instead of just running, Hermione and Ginny were naming off cruel and very unusual ways of killing Lucius and Lavender.

_What if we drown them in a giant vat of molasses?_ Ginny asked. This game was clearly not meant for her fairly innocent mind, thought Hermione.

_That might work. But, I say we tie an anchor around their necks and throw them off of a cliff to land in shallow water._

_Ouch. Doesn't seem fitting enough though. Burnt at the stake?_

_Too old fashioned. Fed to a pack of Norwegian Ridgebacks?_

_Not quite gruesome enough. I know, I know! Let's cut off his manhood and ram it down his throat._

_I'm impressed. But what would we do to her?_

_Iron Maiden._

_Now you're getting somewhere. And to think I thought you couldn't play this game._

_I surprise a lot of people._

_Quiet now._ Devine's thought voice couldn't convey any emotion, but they could feel the tense mood around them. With their wolf senses they could tell that this was the Malfoy Mansion. _We're going to have to be careful. There' s no way of telling what's in there._

_Got it._ They both said.

They did, and instantly they were themselves again. The night seemed less inviting, and the world less large, but there were spirits were as vibrant as before. They looked at the wolves behind them, and nodded their heads; taking out their wands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" Draco's body was getting weaker with every attack on him from Crucio.

"You know how to make all the pain go away Draco. Just renounce your love of the mud-blood, and swear your allegiance to Voldemort." Lucius made it sound as easy as tying one's shoe, or blinking.

"Never!"

"That is your decision."

"You don't have to do this."

"Oh yes I do."

"Why?"

"Because I am bound to him until death takes him or me. But, that isn't going to happen so . . . _CRUCIO_!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione blasted the door off of it's hinges. She broke into the silence of Draco's house as thunder does in a peaceful meadow, and Ginny followed closely behind her with Devine. Lupin went off in search of a nearby buck or doe. Narcissa was calmly sitting in a chair facing them.

"I didn't hear you knock," her voice was cold and cruel.

"Where's Draco?" Hermione asked.

"He's spending some catch up time with his father. Would you like to leave a message?"

"Here it is; _stupefy_!"

"_Protego_!"

Narcissa was on her feet, and her deep red dress flowed to the ground. "If you want to try to take Draco away from his rightful home, then you best do better than that you mud-blood."

"_Aurora borealis_!" yelled Ginny. Narcissa caught the blast full in her heart, and she went flying through a wall to land on her kitchen table. Devine and Hermione turned to Ginny.

"Harry taught me that one. Now, Narcissa. Where is Draco?"

"Go suck a hippogriff!" Narcissa coughed. She slowly came out to meet them again. She looked up and saw that all three of them had their wands pointed right at her. "He's in the basement; being tortured to death." Narcissa threw back her head and cackled wickedly. Devine yelled, "_Advara Kedavra_!" sending that old familiar green blast to hit Narcissa in the throat. The cackling stopped, and Narcissa lay on the floor, strangely beautiful now.

"In the basement. This way!" Devine ran off, followed closely by Ginny and Hermione.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco's breath was short and hard in his lungs. "You're holding out better than most everyone thought you would Draco," his father hissed.

"What's your point?"

"You may have made an excellent Auror, but we won't know." Lucius shot two pink bolts of magic to Draco's cuffs, disintegrating them, causing Draco to hit the floor hard. His shoulders felt a new surge of pain; the pain of all the blood returning to their drained muscles. Lucius glared at him. "Get up."

Draco slowly rose to his feet.

"Now prepare to say good-bye to life. _ADVARA KEDAVR_-Aaaaaaaaaaargh!" Lucius hit the floor. Hermione's wand was the only one pointed toward him. She ran and embraced Draco; and in that dungeon they embraced kneeling on the floor, and for a moment, that house of Draco's had a good feeling in it.

N/A: We're not out of the woods yet. Remember Harry is still a prisoner. But you'll have to read to the next chapter to see how that one goes. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! (x3)


	19. Confused and Broken

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; just the gremlins in my head.

"Chapter 19: Confused and Broken"

Harry woke with a splitting headache. His glasses were on so he looked around the room. In trying to sit up he found that his arms were lashed to either side of a bed, and that the room was very elaborate and very well furnished. There was a large, double-sided, mirror near a door, and several long dressers littered the walls. Lit around the room were red candles with blue flames, and Harry also noticed the bed was covered in white rose petals. He was able to turn his head and partially see the headboard of the bed. On it was engraved "Harry Potter & Lavender Brown", and resting on the top of it was another rose; this one red. Turning back around he also noticed that his shirt was missing, and that a warm fire was going in the golden fireplace. The door opening brought Harry's attention to it. Lavender came in wearing a low cut, white, nightgown and was carrying a food tray.

"Hi Harry."

"Bitch."

"Yes I am. What are you going to do about it?" Lavender smirked.

"I can't do anything right now can I?"

"Nope. Hungry?" Lavender asked. She came and sat right next to his waist, and set the tray down right at the waist.

"I'm in a house that I don't know; without my shirt and wand; talking to a person I really don't want to right now; and you think I'm concerned about eating?" Harry asked. He wanted to strangle her with her own hair.

"Yes. You're going to need your strength soon. I'm only going to wait so long before I test how well your 'bed magic' is."

"Cute innuendo. But why can't you just untie me, and let me leave?"

"Why would I get rid of my own property; especially when it's as cute as you?" Lavender began running her hand up his bare top; starting from the bottom working up toward his face.

"I don't follow you."

"You're mine now; by covenant."

"Covenant?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes. Lucius and I made a bargain; that in exchange for you, I deliver Draco to him."

"Oh."

"Yep. And as to your question about where you are; we're at my house. Draco and Lucius are having some quality time at their mansion."

"How did they get in there without the Ministry wizards at least sending off a signal?"

"Lucius is a very good duelist. The three of them didn't have a chance."

"So I'm basically your shag prisoner," Harry said dryly, leaning his head back against the headboard. This was not good.

"Yep. And you'd better eat. I don't want to wait forever. I've waited long enough as it is." Lavender picked up the tray, and poised it for Harry to eat it. He didn't know what else to do, he was so hungry; so he opened his mouth and ate it.

"Pork chop?"

Lavender smiled sweetly. "Coupled with cheddar mashed potatoes. It's going to be followed with a banana split."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco led them all outside of his house. Turning back to it, he set it ablaze. "Why'd you do that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't ever want to see this house or have memory of it again. We need to get to Harry now."

"Where is he?" Ginny asked.

"He's at Lavender's house, and he's going to be drugged to give Lavender what she wants. He won't know anything but what Lavender tells him. So we need to get there before she has a chance to do anything."

Devine turned everyone into wolves again, after giving Draco an energy potion, and like a flash they were off; a grey, black, two silver wolves, with a deep red one trailing them closely.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Lavender twisted and readjusted on her bed; it making no movement under their passionate moments. Harry was in a complete state of exhilaration. Lavender conformed to every movement of his, and he to hers. Such a fire burned in that room, that were anyone else in that room, there own internal flame would have seemed as only a small spark. Whenever he did pull himself away to look at her, his eyes betrayed him. She was the most beautiful girl in the world. And with each new movement, Harry's emotions swooned into a new state of resilience. And all through this, the night was quiet outside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at Lavender's house after not much of a run. Draco leaned against a tree trying to recover as much strength as he could. The potion had only helped him on the run, and he was fatigued all over again. Hermione looked at him, then Ginny and nodded. "We'll go ahead. Follow if we take too long."

Hermione paused at the front door, took her wand and muttered "Alohamora." The door swung open in a violent movement caused by wind and magic. The house was dark save for a dim light on the upper floor. Ginny, followed closely by Hermione, ran up to find the light source they were following was behind a closed door. Hermione turned to Ginny, "Do we want to see what's in there?"

Ginny turned her fierce attention onto Hermione. "Suggesting something?"

"No."

"Good. Right now, no human alive should mess with me; joking or otherwise." Ginny pointed her wand at the door, and reduced it to cinders. And what they say almost broke Ginny's heart to pieces. Harry and Ginny were going at it full blown, not bothered at all by the fact that the door had just been obliterated. Tears welled up in her eyes as she yelled, "Excuse me!"

Hermione was looking around the room. Ginny was still yelling at them, when Hermione stopped her. "They can't hear us."

"What? Why not? They're right there."

"I know. But that bitch has used special charms and spells to make it look from their end as though nothings changed, and there's a Silencing Charm on the whole room. If you haven't noticed we can't hear them; which is probably best," Hermione added looking at them again.

"So how do we break it?"

"You don't," said a voice behind them.

They turned to find Draco.

"What are you doing in here?" Ginny asked stepping between him and the doorway.

"You were taking so long I started to worry. There's a simple charm to break all that Lavender's done; that is unless she did it perfectly."

"Thanks for the encouragement."

"Well stand aside, and I'll try to break it."

"Fine."

Draco closed his eyes, concentrated, then his voice called, "_Incantato evanasco_!" All the candles went out, and the rose on the headboard burst into flames.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lavender suddenly felt cold, despite the warmth that the fire and Harry gave her. She looked at the door, and Draco, Hermione, and Ginny were standing there; looking very upset and rigid.

"Can I help you three?" she asked. She was not going to let them ruin her moments of triumph; on either side.

"You can take your sluty self off of my boyfriend!" Ginny yelled.

"Your boyfriend?" Lavender asked.

"Yes my boyfriend. Go on ask him!"

Lavender smirked and turned her attention to Harry who was looking at all of them wondering why they were watching he and Lavender. "Harry who is your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes. Is it me or Ginny?"

"You."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then as soon as you get rid of these people perverts we can go back to that."

"Okay hon'." Harry stood with no regard for his lack of decency, but Lavender magic'd his clothes onto him, and his wand into his hand. With a swift wrist movement Harry sent all three of them flying away from the door. Lavender had on a wicked smirk as she watched Harry walk out the door. His eyes flared with an evil malice even Draco had never had.

As soon as Draco had breath in his lungs again he reminded them, "He doesn't know what he's doing. We can't really hurt him."

"I'd be more worried about me hurting you Malfoy," Harry said. With another wrist movement he sent them rolling down the stairs, and then launched out the front door. Harry pursued them again, and Lavender watched from the top of her stairs with a blue robe on, and still smirking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Devine and Lupin had just taken down a fine buck, and were filling themselves when they heard Ginny and Hermione scream as their feet left the front porch. Devine turned to Lupin and said, "I'll take care of it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco had his wand blasted from him, and Hermione's was soon gone as well. Ginny luckily had time to blast Harry's out of his hand; just as hers flew from her own. Harry looked at each of them, and then charged Draco.

In seconds he had tackled him, and was about ready to beat his face in when a rock knocked him off. He rolled with it, and was on his feet to see Devine.

"I know you."

"Yes you do. But you don't know why."

"Right."

"I can help you remember why you know me," Devine tempted. He wanted to get Harry out of this delusional state of mind.

Lavender came running out of the house. "Don't believe him. He's trying to take you away."

Harry's face hardened, his eyes retook a maddened rage, and again he charged; this time Devine. Devine stood his ground, and when Harry was close enough, swung his leg in a quick manner, and sent Harry sprawling.

"Don't fight me Harry. You don't want to do this."

A short popping sound, and Dumbledore was there, with Sirius' mirror. "Sirius Black."

Sirius' face appeared in the mirror. "Harry what are you doing?"

"Sirius? Where am I?" Harry stammered.

"Take it easy Harry. You're not yourself."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lavender realized what they were doing, and she had prepared for this. She slipped behind Devine, as his attention was only on Harry, and waited.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry slowly walked over to Sirius' and then Devine injected him with a serum. Harry fell to his knees, grabbed his throat, and vomited.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lavender knew the time had come. She pulled a gun from her pocket, aimed at Devine's heart, and pulled the trigger yelling, "Bastard!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Devine hit the ground in a whirl of dust, and wasn't moving. Draco, being the fastest, launched an Aurora Borealis on Lavender sending her feet away. They all rushed over to Devine. Harry soon joined them, and his eyes were his own.

Dumbledore placed the mirror so Sirius could see Devine.

"Hello Sirius, my old friend."

"Hello James, my even older friend."

"Are you ready?"

"Are you?"

"Devine?" Harry asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm dying Harry. Lavender did her homework. A crystal tipped bullet will kill a vampire, even if they are only part vampire."

"How can we save you? You can't die on me! I just got you back!" Harry's voice was almost failing him, and tears were falling as though they were waterfalls themselves. Devine looked him square in the eyes. "Don't think of me as" he paused here because of a twitch of pain, "dying. Think of me as being reunited with Moriah."

"No! I don't want you to go."

"You will never be without me. I have always been here for you my boy, and I always will. When my soul leaves this body, Sirius' will enter it, and he will be part of the living again. So good-bye my boy. Good . . . " Devine's breath faded, and his body went limp in his grasp. The mirror began to glow and a white spectre left the mirror and entered into Devine's now dead body. The features changed, and it was Sirius Black, now hugging Harry, who was weeping. Hermione and Ginny had turned into Draco's grasp during this, and Dumbledore had stayed aloof where he could cry in silence, and watch the perpetrator of evil laying on the ground in a blue bathrobe.

N/A: I had to kill Devine; sorry. I just couldn't justify keeping him around. But Black's back; if that's any consolation. Feel free to call me anything you wish, but my decision is final.


	20. The Funeral and Beyond

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; just the gremlins in my head.

"Chapter 20: The Funeral and Beyond"

The Great Hall never seemed more somber. The tables were gone, and only seats filled the grand room. The teachers' table had been lowered, and prepared with flowers for Devine's casket. From the ceiling, black drapes flowed with a depressing flare of the Ravenclaw blue and eagle; and the candles were dimmed. Harry, Ginny, Draco, Hermione, and Laura were all seated in the honored family row, each with tears in their eyes. Dumbledore sat near a pulpit that had been conjured especially for Devine. His name was golden plated on the edge, and his titles were etched right below his name. On the center-most part of the pulpit, was the symbol of Ravenclaw house.

Dumbledore stood, and all of the students did so without even an uneven cough or breath. From the doors of the Great Hall came Devine's casket, with his bearers; Antione Maurice, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Arthur Weasley. They brought the casket to the front, placed it very respectfully on the table, bowed to it, then took more of the seats on the family row. Mr. Weasley sat in the second family row with his entire family: Arthur and Molly at the head, Ron with Tanya, Fred and George with Alicia and Katie, Bill, Charlie with a girl none of them knew, and Percy with Penelope. If Percy had his way, he would be working at the Ministry with Fudge; they both felt that Devine was highly overrated. But, Mrs. Weasley had threatened to castrate Percy if he didn't come to the funeral. He didn't have to stay for the final part of it, but he had to sit through the eulogy.

Dumbledore motioned to Antione; who rose and walked to the pulpit. After clearing his throat, and taking a drink of water, he looked up from the pulpit. "Professor James Ronin Devine: Order of Merlin, First Class; Official Magic Expert; beloved husband of the since deceased Moriah Jones; and a teacher of more than just Magical Finishing.

"Professor Devine's life is a long tale, but it is a tale that all should hear. At a very early age, he discovered the fact that he may have to live his life in seclusion. He was part vampire, and that shadow haunted him for years. His knowledge excelled him through Hogwarts. He would have become one of the greatest Aurors in history, had his vampiric passions not surfaced. He learned to live with his gifts; and roll with his curses. He even found it in his heart to reach to another soul for love, and return the love that he received. Never once in his life did he complain about his conditions, nor wish he were different.

"Professor Devine was not in the least a humble being. He was talented, and he knew it." The crowd managed a weak laugh at this comment. Antione went on. "He more than once proved this. He passed all but one of his N.E.W.T.'s with a hundred percent; he didn't get a complete hundred in Wizarding History. But, never did he try to put others down because of this. Instead he always tried to teach in some way.

"Professor Devine's legacy was more than just recognition of achievement, and stature. He has left us with the memory of the fact that we can be more than what others deem us to be. He was always lifting someone up; no matter who they were or how hard they had fallen. He will forever be remembered by those who loved him, and that is something that no one can take away."

Antione walked slowly back to his seat, and after he sat down Laura got up and stood behind the pulpit. "I have prepared a song to sing in memory of James Devine. Please have your heart open for me; he was like my brother." Laura closed her eyes for a moment, regained her composure, and snapped her fingers. The lights dimmed lower, and music began playing from an orchestra of instruments to their right, without aid of a player. Soon she began singing, and her voice was full of weeping and mourning. Harry recognized the song as an American pop song titled, "My Heart Will Go On," and he thought about the words. "Every night in my dreams/I see you, I feel you/That is how I know you go on./Far across the distance/and spaces between us/You have come to show you go on./Near, Far, wherever you are,/I believe that the heart does go on./Once more, you opened the door/And you're here in my heart,/and my heart will go on and on./Love can touch us one time/and last for a lifetime/And never let go till we're gone./Love was when I loved you,/one true time to hold on to/In my life we'll always go on./Near, far, wherever you are,/I believe that the heart does go on./Once more, you opened the door/And you're here in my heart,/and my heart will go on and on./You're here, there's nothing I fear/And I know that my heart will go on./We'll stay, forever this way/You are safe in my heart/and my heart will go on and on." Harry could't but feel that Laura truly believed that; and everyone else felt that in their heart of hearts as well; even though Percy will deny he felt anything but bored. After she was done, a pin drop silence filled the room, and tears filled the eyes of everyone there. Laura wiped the tears from her face that she had fought to continue singing, and slowly walked back to her seat next to Antione. When she sat down he put his arm around her, and gave her a very loving hug.

Dumbledore gave Laura a moment to compose herself. He rose and walked to the pulpit. "We have one last musical number that will go on after I myself speak." Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I had the pleasure of teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts when James was a student here at Hogwarts. I had also the pleasure of teaching his beloved wife Moriah Jones, and these other two wonderful people, Antione and Laura Maurice. The four of them were inseparable; just like four students this year." Dumbledore smirked at Harry, Ginny, Draco, and Hermione; and they knew he meant them. "He was an outstanding student. I recall one time when he actually took charge of the class when I was away. He taught the class what they needed to know, and even got them going on homework. When I asked him why he did it, his only response was 'Your sub was too boring, and I actually wanted to learn something besides the back of my eyelids.'" Dumbledore paused to allow Devine's humor to lighten the crowd. "Ever since then I have watched with great pride as he has become, what Destiny herself would be proud to call a servant of hers. He has never been afraid of what has been coming, nor has he let it interfere with his duties as husband or teacher." Dumbledore paused; as though looking for the words that his heart felt. "The only wish that I ever have wished for myself, is that he could have been my son." Dumbledore was crying the largest amount of tears even Professor McGonagall had seen, and he was unashamed at all.

He motioned to Hermione and Ginny, and then walked to sit down, as they approached the pulpit. "We would also like to dedicate a song to Professor Devine," Hermione said. At this she signaled to Sirius, who started playing. Everyone instantly recognized the song as "The Wind Beneath My Wings" by Bette Midler. The words that followed in the second most beautiful duet in history were, "It must have been cold there in my shadow,/to never have sunlight on your face./You were content to let me shine, that's your way./You always walked a step behind./So I was the one with all the glory,/while you were the one with all the strength,/A beautiful face without a name for so long./A beautiful smile to hide the pain./Did you ever know that you're my hero,/and everything I would like to be?/I can fly higher than an eagle,/for you are the wind beneath my wings./It might have appeared to go unnoticed,/but I've got it all here in my heart./I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it./I would be nothing without you./

Did you ever know that you're my hero?/You're everything I wish I could be./I could fly higher than an eagle,/for you are the wind beneath my wings./Did I ever tell you you're my hero?/You're everything, everything I wish I could be./Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,/for you are the wind beneath my wings,/'cause you are the wind beneath my wings./Oh, the wind beneath my wings./" When they stopped singing, even Sirius found it hard to stay in any kind of composed state. Everyone was crying; but Percy was bawling. He had buried his face into his girlfriend's shoulder, and was crying as though he were in agony. The other Weasley brothers made it a mental note to torture him later with this, but for now held their peace. Laura was also in tears, and her hand over her heart. Antione opened his eyes; for all to see the wells of tears they had become. Arthur and Molly were so proud of "their" girls, that were the smiles any bigger, the Grinch would have been jealous. Dumbledore came up behind them. "We will now proceed outside for the pyre burning." Snape's head turned so fast to look at Dumbledore that some people wondered if he was going to say something. And for a moment it looked like he would; for the words were right there at the edge of his tongue; but he held his peace.

Arthur, Sirius, Antione, and Lupin picked up the casket and carried it outside, as the crowd sat up in a tidal wave as his casket passed by them. Once on the grounds, Hagrid led them to a large tribunal. The wood was piled into an elongated shape, and at the head of the tribunal a tall stake had his name engraved in it. The bearers placed the casket on the tribunal onto the pyre, and stepped back. Dumbledore turned to Harry and Draco. "I think it would mean more to him if you two light the pyre." They looked at him in shock. Giving a funeral pyre for anyone was a great enough honor, but Dumbledore was denying himself that self same honor by letting them light the pyre. They nodded to each other and walked to the edge of the pyre. Harry reached out with his mind; Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Ginny were wearing their rings; and touched Draco's thoughts.

Let's salute him.

Which salute?

The Salute of Remembrance.

Perfect. Let's go.

They took out their wands, and touched the middle of them together, making an "X" from their view points. Next, they pulled them apart, and bowed to one another. Facing the pyre, they counted to each other in their heads, and muttered, "Incendio." Purple flames leaped from their wands to start the pyre, and to symbolize the final, everlasting, departure of James Devine, Professor of Hogwarts.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day . . . Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and Harry were all sitting in the Great Hall. Butterbeer bottles littered the table, and everyone was feeling as though they had just been beaten by a Whomping Willow. The Weasleys had gone to the Burrow to hold a Funeral Dinner for Devine; and Mrs. Weasley had invited Tanya and forgiven Harry. Sirius Black had gone to his house to prepare for Harry's arrival; to live with him instead of the Dursleys. Lupin had to grade the term papers, and Antione and Laura had to report back to London. Laura had been so impressed with Ginny and Hermione that she wanted to give them a spot on her next album, and she wanted them to come with her on her next tour. Dumbledore had hugged both Draco and Harry for performing the Salute of Remembrance for Devine. "It was the best I've ever seen it done. He would be so proud of you." Dumbledore had also pulled Harry aside, and was not looking particularly anxious to tell him what was troubling his heart.

"Harry, there is no way to bring Devine back. He sealed the spells too well, that even I cannot figure out how he could be brought back. He was far more learned in ancient magic than I anyway. I'm sorry." Harry had a new stream of tears. "I see. It was only a fleeting hope, but it was still hope." Dumbledore hugged Harry. "My boy, hope is something that no one can take away. You may not see him in this life, but there is the hope that in the realms beyond our own, we will see him again."

They were all still reviewing Lavender's trial and punishment. She had been charged with murder, accessory to murder, conspiracy against the Ministry, and over half a dozen more charges that nobody could remember. But, the most dreadful part, is when the Dementor entered. What little hope Lavender had of living through her punishment quickly faded as she screamed when the hood went down, and her soul left her body.

Draco finally broke the silence. "I don't want to come to Hogwarts next year. It just won't feel the same without him." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Ginny looked at Harry. "Harry? Are you okay? Out of all of us here, he definitely bonded closest with you."

Harry looked up from staring at the table in a mindless state. "I know. That's what makes saying good-bye so hard."

"At least we only have one more week left," Hermione tried. She was the least drunk of the group, as she detested heavy drinking.

"Amen to that," Draco said, right before finishing the last bit of Butterbeer in his bottle.

"Well we best get some sleep before classes tomorrow. Sprout, and Snape won't be light on the final just because it's the end of the year, and today is a funeral," Harry said. And he was right.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the end of the year. Everyone had passed their finals, even Potions, and they were all seated in the back of the Hogwarts Express. Sirius had sent Harry an Owl saying that he'd pick him up at the station. Draco was also going to move in with him, as both his house and parents had gone up in flames, and Draco wasn't quite sure Hermione's or Ginny's parents would approve of him staying at their houses.

None of them said a word on the way back, they all just occupied themselves with silence. But, knowing that the station was coming up soon, they dressed quickly, and prepared to leave each other for the summer. Ginny was weeping silently, and Hermione was feeling partially sick. Draco's eyes were bloodshot, and his usually well kept hair was a tangle resembling Harry's. Harry was in the worst state of all. His eyes had almost no color left, and his voice always failed him now whenever he spoke. But, the station came up; and the conductor yelled that not too foreign phrase, "Everybody off!"

Sirius was waiting by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. The four of them looked at each other before going over to them. Sirius and the Weasley parents were surprised by this, but soon guessed why they had stopped. Harry looked at his friends, but couldn't say what his heart and soul were feeling. But his friends knew what he felt; even though they don't know how. But, the magic rings of Professor Devine had bonded them just as much together, as his own love and effort had. And never, would they forsake those gifts of his.

N/A: This is the final chapter in this story. I figured twenty chapters was sufficient to end on. I will still read any reviews, but I will not add anything more than what is here. I believe I have left enough loose ends to go on to seventh year with them; following this story; but I will not continue any more with this particular year or time period. And, I am sorry again, if you didn't like the fact that Devine died. I have however, started writing another story on the children that existed through chapters 8-12 of this story, and it's called the "Lost Ones." If you liked Devine very much, then read it. He's back for a little while.


End file.
